Reencuentro con el Pasado
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL. Siete años pasaron desde la muerte de Mousse, en los que Shampoo se ha sentido culpable por su deceso, hasta que un día lo ve pasar a solo metros de ella. El reecuentro no será facil para ninguno de los dos.
1. Un encuentro fortuito

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

**Autor: Jiraiya-Sama**

_**NOTA 1:**__ Los derechos de la serie Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**NOTA 2:**__ Durante el transcurso de esta historia se hace mención a algunos lugares de la serie de TV norteamericana "Going to Extremes", cuyos derechos no me pertenecen._

**Capitulo I: "UN ENCUENTRO FORTUITO"**

El avión aterrizó en el pequeño y rupestre aeropuerto de la pequeña isla tropical de Jantique, que constaba de una pequeña torre de control y un pequeño edificio de un piso donde estaban las oficinas del aeropuerto, que pedía a gritos una mano de pintura y un arreglo del techo. Los pasajeros bajaron del vaqueteado y antiguo avión bimotor, de la única línea aérea que acudía a ese destino en particular.

-- Bien, realmente es un sitio MUY pintoresco –- dijo Nabiki, quitándose sus lentes de sol.

-- Y hace bastante calor, pero no está tan mal -– comentó Akane.

-- Claro Akane. Incluso tienen una carreta último modelo equipada con un par de bueyes para acarrear el equipaje a la terminal aérea –- dijo Ranma con sarcasmo, imitando a los animadores de la televisión mientras señalaba a los susodichos bueyes y la carreta.

-- Tal vez se les estropeó el carro con que transportaban el equipaje -– comentó Kasumi.

-- ¿Realmente crees que tienen uno? –- preguntó Ranma, incrédulo.

-- Si el aeropuerto es así, entonces no quiero imaginar como es esa supuesta Universidad Croft –- comentó Genma.

-- No debes juzgar un libro solo por su portada -– comentó Cologne, sobre su bastón.

-- Sabias palabras abuela Cologne –- concordó Soun Tendo.

-- Bien, la verdad estuve investigando algo sobre esta Universidad de Medicina. Las referencias no son malas, y el director de la Universidad, Henry Croft es un médico muy destacado -– comentó el Dr. Tofú, ajustando sus anteojos.

-- En todo caso, ¿por qué nos acompañan ellas? Esto se supone que es algo famili... ¡¡Auch!! -– se quejó Ranma cuando Akane le enterró un codo en las costillas.

-- Siento molestar. Yo... le dije a la bisabuela que no era buena idea que...

-- Tranquila Shampoo. No molestas, por el contrario, me alegra que estén aquí acompañándome. Mientras más seamos es más divertido –- dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa gentil.

-- Kasumi tiene razón, es bueno salir de Nerima de vez en cuando, y si es a un destino como este, mucho mejor –- dijo Akane, mirando a la mujer china, que finalmente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, para luego mirar a su marido con una mirada fulminante.

Ante esa mirada de su querida esposa, Ranma decidió mantener la boca cerrada. Ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que le esperaba si volvía a meter la pata.

Luego de registrar su ingreso y verificar sus papeles y los demás trámites de rigor, el grupo decidió ir a visitar la ciudad principal de Jantique. Aún era temprano y tenían toda la tarde para ir a la Universidad Croft, así que tomaron un autobús que los llevo a la ciudad. Un autobús bastante baqueteado, hay que decir.

* * *

La ciudad no era grande y tampoco se veía muy avanzada, los edificios se veían viejos y muchos de ellos necesitaban con urgencia una mano de pintura. Las calles eran en su mayoría de tierra y se podían apreciar carretas tiradas por animales circulando mezcladas entre los automóviles. Era una perfecta y humilde cuidad tropical, lo cual era normal, considerando que estaban en una pequeña y humilde isla tropical. La mayoría de la población era de raza negra y por fortuna el inglés parecía ser el idioma oficial. Como el inglés es un ramo obligatorio en las escuelas en Japón, los más jóvenes del grupo sabían lo suficiente como para hacerse entender con la gente del lugar. Incluso Cologne y Shampoo, dominaban algo el idioma, por lo que tampoco tuvieron muchos problemas, no así Soun y sobre todo Genma, que no entendía absolutamente nada.

Ranma y compañía siguieron caminando, recorriendo el lugar alejándose del centro de la ciudad siguiendo una calle con varios negocios comerciales de distinto tipo.

-- La verdad, aún no sé por qué estamos aquí Kasumi. Tus calificaciones te alcanzan para entrar a la Toudai, o cualquier otra Universidad que quieras. Además, ya te dije que del dinero me encargo yo -– comentó Nabiki.

-- Gracias Nabiki, pero en verdad quiero ver esta Universidad. El folleto me resultó muy interesante, y quisiera ver todas mis opciones antes de tomar una decisión -– dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

-- Pero esta Universidad queda muy lejos de casa –- dijo Soun en un mar de lágrimas.

-- ¡¡Papá!!. Kasumi postergó sus deseos de estudiar medicina por muchos años. Ahora que finalmente está cumpliendo su sueño, es nuestro deber apoyarla, sea cual sea su decisión –- dijo Akane, mirando con seriedad a su padre.

Soun detuvo sus cascadas de lágrimas ante las palabras de su hija, ya que tenía razón. Kasumi se había sacrificado por el bienestar de la familia desde la muerte de su esposa, transformándose en la mujer de la casa y luego pese a sus deseos por estudiar medicina, decidió no seguir estudiando cuando dejó la escuela, todo para poder seguir encargándose de la casa y cuidarlos a todos. Un sacrificio que hizo de corazón y sin pedir nada a cambio.

Entonces, unos años después de la llegada de Ranma, los chicos finalmente encontraron la cura a la maldición de Jusenkyo, y luego vinieron aquellos trágicos incidentes que culminaron con el secuestro de Akane. Fue Ryoga el que la salvó esa vez, pero luego fue secuestrada nuevamente, quedando Genma y él gravemente heridos. Esa última vez las cosas fueron distintas, ya no era un juego, todos lo entendieron pero aún así fueron por Akane, terminando todo de forma dramática. El trágico evento que ocurrió en esa isla los marcó a todos, y los cambió para siempre.

Ranma finalmente dejó de lado su orgullo, reconoció lo que sentía por Akane y se casó con ella apenas dejaron la escuela, para luego hacerse cargo del Dojo, que ahora era el más popular y prestigioso de la ciudad. Nabiki estudió contabilidad y negocios y a la par comenzó a trabajar en una de las filiales de las empresas de Tatewaki Kuno. Ahora formaba parte de la plana directiva del imperio Kuno, pero ya tenía planes de formar su propia compañía. Solo Kasumi se mantuvo sin cambios en su vida, hasta que se hizo novia del Dr. Tofú hará ya un año atrás. Entonces, al ver como Kasumi finalmente retomaba su vida, entre todos la convencieron de volver a estudiar. Kasumi accedió luego de muchos esfuerzos y comenzó a estudiar para preparar sus exámenes y los había aprobado con excelentes calificaciones. Ahora estaba apunto de cumplir el sueño de su vida, estudiar medicina.

Soun Tendo sonrió feliz. Las cosas habían salido bien para él. Sus hijas eran felices, por lo que él también era feliz, entonces vio a Shampoo caminando un poco más atrás, mirando distraídamente a su alrededor. El patriarca Tendo no pudo dejar de sentirse mal por la mujer. Había sufrido mucho con lo que ocurrió en esa isla, después de todo, ese suceso la afectó directamente a ella. Lo que pasó ese día la marcó para siempre y ya nunca fue la misma de antes. Prueba de ello es que no puso objeciones cuando Cologne canceló su compromiso con Ranma, incluso asistió a la boda y ahora era la mejor amiga de Akane y Ranma, lo que no podía decir de la chica Kuonji, que se fue y nunca supieron mas de ella. Soun sonrió con algo de tristeza y volvió a poner atención a la conversación que tenían sus hijas un poco mas adelante.

Un poco más atrás, Shampoo caminaba aún sin estar convencida de que fuera una buena idea acompañar a los Tendo y los Saotome en este viaje. Ellos iban acompañando a Kasumi que estaba analizando lo que le ofrecían las distintas universidades que impartían la carrera de medicina, antes de tomar su decisión. La verdad se sentía fuera de lugar. De no ser por su bisabuela que aceptó la invitación en nombre de las dos, ahora estaría en casa descansando. Entonces vio a Ranma y Akane tomados de la mano. No dejó de alegrarse por ellos, se veían tan felices, y le constaba que se amaban mucho. Eso le hizo recordar su propia situación... estaba tan sola, tan amargada, tan seca. ¿Cómo fue que llegó a eso?

La mente Shampoo viajó inevitablemente a ese trágico día hace ya siete años, el día que finalmente pudo descubrir cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, y de la forma más cruel posible, perdiendo en ese mismo instante a la persona amada... ese día en que Mousse le demostró hasta que punto la amaba, sacrificándose para que ella pudiera vivir.

El corazón de la amazona china se apretó al recordar ese momento, la última mirada que le dedicó Mousse antes de que ella tuviera que partir con los demás, esa mirada cargada de amor hacia ella, un amor puro e incondicional, una mirada que aún hoy, siete años después de su muerte, la seguía rondando todos los días.

Shampoo no pudo evitar recordar lo que pasó luego de eso. La forma en que ella gritaba, lloraba y forcejeaba por regresar por él, hasta que se perdió de su vista. Fue ahí, en ese momento que finalmente comprendió que amaba a Mousse, justo cuando lo perdía para siempre.

La amazona se detuvo un momento para mirar el cielo azul, antes de seguir caminando perdida en sus recuerdos.

Luego de escapar de esa isla, todo fue un infierno para ella. Los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles, encerrada en el que fue el cuarto de Mousse, llorando días enteros, asimilando esos sentimientos de amor recién descubiertos, y a la vez desgarrada por el sacrificio de Mousse, un sacrificio que hizo por ella, una mujer que nunca lo supo valorar. Estaba dolida por su muerte, le quemaba el alma, pero también estaba enojada consigo misma, por no valorarlo, por haber sido tan cruel con él, por no darse cuenta antes de lo que sentía.

Con el tiempo ella fue saliendo de su encierro, pero seguía mal, tanto, que entró en una severa depresión. Su bisabuela no tuvo mas opción que llevarla a un psicólogo, que la dejó con medicación y sesiones periódicas para chequear su avance. Quién lo diría, ella, la que una vez fue la mejor amazona de la aldea de Jozetsuko, la guerrera más fuerte de todas, la más orgullosa, yendo a un psicólogo y tomando medicamentos contra la depresión, pero era justo, en verdad lo merecía. Había sido una perra. Entonces se enteró que su bisabuela había cancelado su compromiso con Ranma.

La verdad a esas alturas el compromiso le daba lo mismo. Fue como sacarse un peso de encima. Lo más irónico de todo, es que el ver la forma en que Mousse se había sacrificado por ella, impactó a Ranma de tal forma, que fue capaz de dejar de lado su orgullo y declarársele finalmente a Akane. Al final fue lo mejor, ella nunca tuvo una real oportunidad con Ranma. Con el tiempo se hizo amiga de ambos, sobre todo de Akane, que se transformó en su mejor amiga, incluso asistió como invitada a su boda, cosa que no podía decir de Ukyo y Ryoga, que se fueron para nunca mas regresar.

Pero el matrimonio de Ranma le trajo una repercusión personal. Al no haber logrado casarse con él, como lo dictaba la ley de su aldea, su honor como guerrera estaba manchado, por lo que no podía regresar. Daba lo mismo que el compromiso hubiera sido cancelado. Para los ojos de todas, había fallado y ya no sería aceptada, aunque su bisabuela fuera la líder de la aldea. Ante ese panorama decidió quedarse en Japón a cargo del Nekohanten. Su bisabuela regresó a China poco después, cuando ya estuvo segura que ella había dejado atrás su depresión.

Así fueron pasando los años. Su bisabuela y sus hermanas la visitaban de tanto en tanto, pero ella ya nunca fue la de antes. Siguió adelante con su vida, es verdad, siguió practicando artes marciales, finalizó sus estudios en el Furinkan, el restaurante había crecido mucho, y tenía varios empleados a su cargo, pero ella ya no tenía la alegría ni la jovialidad de antes. Akane siempre la visitaba y le decía que debía alegrarse y buscarse un novio. Incluso Ranma trataba de buscarle buenos prospectos entre los artistas marciales que conoció cuando el Dojo Tendo fue creciendo y entró a participar en torneos nacionales e internacionales de artes marciales con sus alumnos, de los cuales habían ganado varios, pero ella fue descartando a esos prospectos uno por uno a punta a patadas o con un buen golpe de bombori, y es que pese a ser una exiliada, seguía siendo una amazona en su corazón. Pero Akane no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Su nueva amiga de un tiempo a esta parte estaba hecha toda una celestina, y no paraba en sus intentos de encontrarle novio. Finalmente, y ante la insistencia de ella, decidió darle una oportunidad a algunos de sus candidatos antes de correrlos a patadas. Debía reconocer que Akane tenía buen gusto para los hombres, ya que eran todos muy apuestos, incluso un par de ellos resultaron ser muy interesantes, pero algo en su interior no la dejaba seguir mas allá de unas simples citas, y finalmente terminaba con todos de la forma usual, a patadas y golpes de bombori, como dictaban las reglas de su aldea... y aquí estaba ahora, siete años después de que todo eso pasara, sintiéndose más sola que nunca, pese a estar rodeada de gente, y acompañada de su bisabuela que estaba visitándola.

Volvió a ver a Akane y Ranma caminando tomados de la mano, lo que le recordó otra vez lo solitaria que era su vida. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Por qué no darse otra oportunidad de amar, como siempre le decía Akane?.

"_Mousse no querría verte así Shampoo. En no se sacrificó por ti, para que te convirtieras en una solterona amargada. El te dio otra oportunidad de vivir. No desperdicies su sacrificio" _

Esas palabras de Akane siempre resonaban en su cabeza. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Debía seguir con su vida, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar eso atrás. Por más ridículo que pareciera, algo en su interior le decía que un día de estos, Mousse aparecería frente a ella con esa mirada soñadora en sus ojos diciendo "Shampoo te amo", para luego ir a abrazar un poste de luz. Shampoo sonrió tristemente y suspiró pesadamente negando con la cabeza. Realmente estaba peor de lo que creía. Tal vez no sería tan mala idea aceptar salir con el nuevo candidato a novio que le había encontrado Akane. Con eso en mente, la joven china siguió al grupo en su camino por la pequeña ciudad.

En eso estaba el grupo cuando media cuadra más adelante se abrió la puerta de un local y salió un joven de unos veintitantos años, de alborotado y corto cabello negro, gafas de sol de montura redonda, camisa hawaiana y pantalón claro holgado. Se detuvo sujetando la puerta con un hombro y miró al interior del local, sosteniendo un paquete en los brazos y reclamando tan fuerte, que el grupo no pudo evitar mirar y escuchar lo que decía, traduciendo mentalmente lo que escuchaban ya que el hombre hablaba en inglés, como prácticamente todos en esa isla.

-- ¡¡Está bien. No tienes para qué regañar!!. Mejor agradece que voy a dejar este pedido por ti –- dijo el hombre, para luego encaminarse a un jeep rojo descapotado, que estaba estacionado al frente del local, donde lanzó a la parte trasera sin ninguna diplomacia el paquete que cargaba.

-- ¡¡No maltrates la mercadería de mis clientes!! –- regañó un hombre de unos 60 años, robusto y de cabello y bigote ya gris por los años, que salió cargando dos grandes cajas, que dejó en la parte trasera del jeep.

-- ¿Y eso? –- preguntó el joven de cabello negro, mirando con sorpresa las cajas que el hombre mayor metió al jeep, levantando sus anteojos de sol sobre sus ojos para ver mejor.

-- Los otros pedidos que debes ir a entregar. Acá están las direcciones –- dijo el hombre, pasándole una lista al de camisa hawaiana, dándole dos palmaditas en la espalda.

-- ¿¿Acaso crees que soy un servicio de courrier?? –- reclamó el de camisa hawaiana para luego mirar la lista que le habían pasado, momento en que su quijada cayó hasta el suelo –- Oye Benny, estas direcciones son al otro lado de la isla.

-- Que observador eres muchacho.

-- Yo no voy a ir hasta el otro lado de la isla. Tengo una clase que dar en una hora.

-- Entonces apúrate.

El hombre de camisa hawaiana miró al hombre mayor y comenzaron a regañar otra vez a la vista de todos los que pasaban, que reían de buena gana al ver regañar a esos dos, por lo que parecía que ya estaban acostumbrados a ver ese espectáculo. El grupo de Nerima también estaba entretenido mirando esa discusión, momento en que Soun se percató de la cara de sorpresa que tenía Cologne, pero sobre todo Shampoo, ya que su cara estaba blanca como el papel y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-- ¿Pasa algo abuela Colonge, Shampoo?

-- Es... esto es... imposible... se supone que él está... muerto –- dijo la anciana sin poder creer lo que veía.

-- ¿De qué habla? –- preguntó Nabiki, que estaba junto a la anciana.

-- Ese hombre de ahí... el de camisa hawaiana es... es...

-- ¡¡MOUSSE!! -– dijo Shampoo dando un par de pasados, con el cuerpo tembloroso.

-- ¿¿QUÉ?? -– preguntaron todos, sin creer lo que decía la mujer.

-- Es él... es Mousse... está... está... vivo –- volvió a decir Shampoo totalmente impactada.

-- ¿Shampoo, de qué hablas? ¿Qué es eso de que Mousse está vivo? –- preguntó Akane, acercándose a su amiga, bastante preocupada al verla en ese estado.

-- Es él, es Mousse. El de la camisa hawaiana. Es Mousse. Está vivo... está vivó -– dijo Shampoo, con voz temblorosa y ojos humedecidos, siendo sujetada por una sorprendida Akane, que junto con todos observó más detenidamente al hombre de la camisa hawaiana, que seguía discutiendo un poco más adelante.

En un primer momento todos creyeron que las dos amazonas habían visto mal, ya que Mousse había muerto hace ya siete años, pero su opinión comenzó a cambiar al observar con más detenimiento al sujeto frente a ellos.

Era un hombre joven, sin duda oriental, de unos veinticinco años aproximadamente, contextura delgada, con un cuerpo en forma y bien trabajado, y por su postura aparentemente casual pero listo para pelear, debía ser un artista marcial experimentado. Su cabello era corto y rebelde, pero sin llegar a verse mal, y sus facciones eran agradables, por lo que era bien parecido. Pero si reemplazabas esos lentes de sol, por unos gruesos como el fondo de una botella, le ponías cabello largo y una túnica blanca...

Kasumi ahogó un grito de sorpresa mientras llevaba las manos a la boca. Ranma lo miraba con seriedad, Soun, Genma y Tofú estaban congelados con la boca abierta sin saber que hacer o decir. Akane estaba casi tan sorprendida como Shampoo, tratando de mantener su propio equilibrio y el de su amiga. Nabiki fue la única que entremedio de su sorpresa pudo articular unas palabras.

-- Por todos los dioses... en verdad es él... está vivo.

El grupo siguió contemplando con sorpresa y estupefacción al camarada de tantas locuras y aventuras que supuestamente había muerto hace ya tantos años, parado a solo unos metros de distancia, tan vivo como ellos. Ninguno era capaz de moverse de su lugar.

Mas adelante, la discusión de Mousse con el tal Benny llegó a su fin cuando un niño salió del local con un pequeño paquete que le entregó al hombre mayor, que a su vez se lo pasó a Mousse, que dejó de hablar para mirar lo que le habían pasado.

-- ¿Una hamburguesa? ¿Piensas sobornarme con una triste hamburguesa?

-- Oye, esa no es una hamburguesa ordinaria, es una de mis especiales. Además, haré una excepción y no te cobraré el plato de Ensalada César que te acabas de comer –- dijo el hombre con tono magnánimo.

-- Viejo tacaño. Esto no cubre ni la mitad de la bencina que voy a gastar –- dijo Mousse mirando con mala cara a Benny, hasta que se acercó para pasarle un brazo por los hombros en un inequívoco gesto de camaradería masculina, mirándolo con una sonrisa juguetona -- Pero si me arreglas una cita con tu hija, podría cambiar de opinión.

-- ¡¡ANDATE DE UNA VEZ MALDITO DEGENERADO!! -– regañó el hombre a Mousse que de un ágil salto se puso a una distancia prudente.

-- Benny, no deberías exaltarte así, eso te va a hacer mal para tu diabetes –- lo reprendió Mousse.

-- Déjate de estupideces y anda a entregar mis pedidos... Y NO TE ACERQUES A MI HIJA.

-- ¿Y si es ella la que se acerca a mi? –- preguntó Mousse con una sonrisa astuta.

Lo siguiente fue un estallido de carcajadas de los presentas al ver como Benny perseguía a Mousse dando vueltas alrededor del jeep, amenazándolo con todas las maldiciones se le pudieran ocurrir, hasta que quedaron en los extremos opuestos de jeep.

-- Lo vuelvo a repetir Benny. Esto te va a hacer mal para tu diabetes.

-- ¡¡MOUSSE!!

-- Está bien, está bien. Ya me voy, no tienes para que enojarte -– dijo Mousse subiéndose al jeep y echándolo a andar, momento en que se puso de pie y llamó al hombre otra vez.

--¿Y ahora qué? –- preguntó el hombre con las manos en las caderas.

-- Te quiero.

-- ¡¡ANDATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!! -– regaño el hombre entre las carcajadas de los presentes, mientras Mousse ponía en movimiento el jeep, pero no alcanzó a avanzar un par de metros cuando dos hermosas chicas occidentales, de unos veinte años aparecieron un poco más adelante.

-- ¡¡Sensei Mousse, espere!! –- dijo una de las chicas haciéndolo parar, momento en que ambas chicas se acercaron al jeep.

-- Sensei, ¿Nos puede llevar a la Universidad? –- preguntó la otra con voz seductora.

-- Hola chicas, bueno, tengo que pasar a otro lugar antes de ir a la Universidad, pero si no les molesta...

-- Por supuesto que no –- dijeron las dos, subiendo al jeep con una amplia sonrisa, acomodándose una junto a él y la otra en la parte de atrás, pero acomodándose de tal forma de quedar casi encima de Mousse.

Mousse puso en marcha el jeep otra vez y prendió la radio del vehículo por la que se escuchó un movido tema de reggae, para luego alejarse por esa calle de tierra, conversando alegremente con ambas chicas, que iban sonriendo con sus largas cabelleras ondeando al viento.

-- La suerte de algunos –- comentó Benny con una sonrisa.

Más atrás, el grupo de Nerima seguía congelado en su sitio, aún impresionado al ver vivo a alguien que había creído muerto desde hacía ya tantos años. De todos ellos era Shampoo la más impresionada e impactada al ver con viva a la persona que se había sacrificado por ella, la persona que la había amado desde que tenía memoria, la persona a la que ella se descubrió amar con la misma intensidad.

La amazona apenas se mantenía en pie con ayuda de Akane y con los ojos ya anegados en lágrimas. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y que su corazón se apretaba en su pecho. Estaba congelada, pero al ver como Mousse se alejaba, sintió sus fuerzas regresar a su cuerpo. El se estaba yendo otra vez. Acaba de descubrir que estaba vivo y se estaba alejando de ella otra vez... y con dos mujeres.

Shampoo se sintió un tanto extraña por ese último pensamiento, pero lo dejo pasar. Ahora lo único que le importaba era Mousse.

-- Mousse... -– dijo Shampoo casi en un susurró, soltarse de Akane y comenzando a avanzar dando lentos y torpes pasos, para luego comenzar a correr por la calle siguiendo al jeep que se alejaba a la distancia, gritando con todas fuerzas -- ¡¡MOUSSE!! ¡¡MOUSSE VUELVE!! ¡¡MOUSSE!!

La gente que pasaba por el lugar observaba intrigada a la hermosa mujer que corría por la calle llamando a gritos al hombre que ya se perdía a la distancia.

Shampoo siguió corriendo con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas hasta que tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo, lo que hizo reaccionar al grupo de Nerima.

-- ¡¡Shampoo!! –- gritaron todos, que corrieron hasta donde había caído la chica, Ranma encabezando el grupo, seguido de Akane y los demás.

Shampoo levantó la cabeza y vio como el jeep se perdía a la distancia. Estiró una mano como tratando de alcanzarlo, momento en que la oscuridad se apodero de ella.

-- ¿Shampoo, estás bien? ¿Shampoo? –- preguntó Ranma, llegando donde la mujer, tomándola con cuidado y dándola vuelta, descubriendo que había perdido la conciencia.

-- ¡¡SHAMPOO!! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Shampoo? –- casi gritó Akane, arrodillándose junto a su amiga.

-- Tranquilos, solo está inconsciente –- dijo el Dr. Tofú, chequeando sus signos vitales -– La impresión de ver vivo a Mousse debe haber sido muy fuerte para ella.

-- En verdad fue fuerte para todos. Aún no puedo creer que en verdad este vivo –- comento Genma.

-- Disculpen. ¿Está todo bien? –- preguntó hablando en inglés el hombre que hace unos minutos estaba con Mousse, que se había acercado al grupo para ver que estaba pasando.

-- Esta mujer perdió la conciencia y necesitamos un lugar donde dejarla reposar -– respondió el Dr. Tofú en un perfecto ingles, mirando al hombre que miraba a Shampoo con preocupación.

-- Por supuesto. Pueden traerla a mi local. Ahí buscaremos un lugar cómodo donde dejarla descansar.

Ranma cargó a la inconsciente Shampoo en sus brazos y siguió al hombre llamando Benny junto con el resto de su familia, al mismo lugar donde el hombre que habían dado por muerto había salido hace solo unos pocos minutos. Un poco más atrás Genma y Soun seguían al grupo mientras intercambiaban unas palabras.

-- Aún no puedo creer que ese chico siga con vida, y venir a descubrirlo de esta forma. No me extraña que la pobre Shampoo haya reaccionado así –- comentó Soun.

-- Es verdad Tendo, pero lo que más me preocupa es que no entendí una sola palabra de lo que estaban hablando. El inglés no es mi fuerte, ¿sabe?. ¿Podría explicarme de qué iba todo ese escándalo que armó Mousse con ese sujeto?

-- Saotome, usted nunca va a cambiar –- se lamentó el patriarca de los Tendo, que comenzó a relatarle a su amigo lo que había logrado entender con el poco inglés que dominaba.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente pero no pudo ver nada, solo oscuridad. Trato de enfocar la vista pero nada cambió, no podía ver nada a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que estaba rodeada de oscuridad. Entonces una repentina luz la cegó por unos instantes y al abrir los ojos todo el lugar estaba blanco, un blanco inmaculado, con ella en medio de ese lugar con absolutamente nada mas que blanco hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, hasta que de pronto ya no estaba sola.

-- ¡¡Mousse!!

Efectivamente, era él, tal como lo recordaba de la última vez que lo había visto. Con su cabello largo, sus gruesos lentes fondo de botella sobre su cabeza, su camisa hawaiana y... ¿Camisa hawaiana?. Efectivamente, llevaba una camisa hawaiana, unas gafas de sol de montura redonda, cabello corto y rebelde, montado en un jeep rojo descapotado, con dos hermosas chicas occidentales coqueteándole descaradamente, mientras escuchaban un movido tema de reggae por la radio del jeep.

-- ¿Mousse? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás vivo? ¿Y qué haces con esas mujeres en un jeep? –- preguntó Shampoo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por el contrario, Mousse puso en marcha el jeep y comenzó a alejarse junto con las dos chicas.

Shampoo miró la escena un tanto impactada hasta que se sintió totalmente molesta, tal como hace siete años atrás, al ser completamente ignorada por el joven amazón.

-- Mousse... tu... ¡¡IDIOTA!!

* * *

-- Mousse... tu... ¡¡IDIOTA!!

Ranma dio un salto ante el grito de Shampoo, que se sentó de golpe, abriendo los ojos.

-- P-parece que despertó –- dijo Ranma, bajando de la cabeza de su padre, donde se había trepado del susto ante el grito de la mujer.

-- Que observador, cuñadito -– dijo Nabiki, con burla, dándole un sorbo a su jugo de piña.

-- ¿Estás bien, bisnieta? –- preguntó Cologne, mirándola con preocupación.

Shampoo miró a su bisabuela, tratando de averiguar qué pasaba. La verdad no lo recordaba bien. Tenía las ideas revueltas en su cabeza.

-- ¿Shampoo? -– preguntó Akane, al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba.

-- Akane, bisabuela... ¿Qué pasó? Yo... no recuerdo –- dijo llevando una mano a su cabeza.

-- ¿En verdad no lo recuerdas? –- preguntó Kasumi, acercándose junto con el Dr. Tofú, que le hizo un rápido chequeo para cerciorarse que estuviera bien.

-- No sé... la cabeza me da vueltas pero... recuerdo algo... creo que fue un sueño. Era un lugar blanco. No había nada ahí, hasta que... apareció alguien... ¿Quién era?

Todos miraban a Shampoo sin entender de qué estaba hablando, hasta que la mujer pudo por fin ordenar sus ideas y recordar quién era la persona que había aparecido en su mente. En ese momento lo recordó todo. Mousse saliendo por una puerta, discutiendo con alguien y luego alejándose en un jeep con dos chicas... Mousse, era él, en verdad era él, entonces eso quería decir que...

-- ¡¡MOUSSE!! –- gritó Shampoo levantándose de un salto -– ¡¡Está vivo, Mousse está vivo!!

-- Tranquilízate un poco Shampoo, acabas de tener un desmayo -– dijo Akane, tratando de sujetarla.

-- ¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Akane? Acabo de ver a Mousse... ¡¡VIVO!!.

-- Lo sabemos, Shampoo. Todos lo vimos. Estamos junto a ti cuando apareció -– dijo Nabiki, sentada ante una mesa, tomando otro sorbo de su jugo de piña.

Solo entonces la amazona cayó en cuenta de dónde estaba. Era una mezcla entre pub y restaurante. Había una barra, mesas, una mesa de pool en una esquina, y un pequeño escenario con instrumentos musicales en otro rincón. Se notaba que era un lugar sencillo, sin grandes recursos, pero se notaba el cariño que había puesto en él. Fuera de eso, la decoración del lugar era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Apenas abrió los ojos y observó el lugar tuvo la sensación inequívoca de estar en una especie de choza, en una isla tropical. Incluso había un perico parado sobre un pequeño barril de cerveza en una esquina de la barra.

-- ¿Dónde estamos? –- preguntó Shampoo, paseando la vista por todo el lugar.

-- En mi humilde local, "The Crazy Bird" –- dijo el hombre que había estado discutiendo como Mousse, en un inseguro japonés –- Veo que ya se siente mejor señorita. Me alegro mucho. Tuvo bastante preocupado a sus amigos.

-- No sabía que hablara japonés –- dijo Soun, parado junto al hombre.

-- Un amigo que justo se acaba de ir hace un momento me está enseñando, pero en realidad sé muy poco aún. Preferiría que siguiéramos la conversación en inglés.

-- Por supuesto –- respondió el Dr. Tofú, en un perfecto inglés.

-- ¿Un amigo? ¿Habla de Mousse? –- preguntó Shampoo, hasta que reconoció al hombre -- Usted era el hombre que peleaba con Mousse.

-- ¿Pelear? Claro que no. Solo estábamos bromeando. Siempre estamos regañando, pero no era más que un juego.

-- ¿Sabe donde está? ¿Usted sabe a donde fue? Por favor dígame. Necesito saber, necesito verlo, por favor –- dijo Shampoo yéndose sobre el hombre y sujetándolo de las solapas, mirándolo intensamente.

-- Shampoo, cálmate –- dijo Akane, haciendo que soltara al hombre.

-- No puedo calmarme Akane. Acabo de ver a Mousse. Lo creí muerto por siete años y ahora aparece vivo antes mis ojos. No me vengas a pedir que me calme.

-- Bisnieta, si no te calmas voy a tocar tus puntos de presión y hacer que no puedas mover un solo músculo –- amenazó Cologne, logrando que Shampoo se tranquilizara un poco.

-- Perdón, pero... ¿Qué es todo eso de que Mousse estaba muerto? -– preguntó el hombre.

-- Es una larga historia –- dijo Ranma.

-- Creo que este señor debería escuchar la historia para que sepa de qué estamos hablando –- señaló Kasumi.

-- Perdón, pero... ¿Podrían seguir hablando en japonés? No entiendo una sola palabra de lo que dicen –- señaló Genma.

El grupo había juntado unas mesas, sentándose ante ellas, y procedieron a contarle la historia al hombre que respondía al nombre de Benny, que se mostró bastante sorprendido por todo lo que escuchó, sobre todo la forma en que Mousse se había sacrificado por Shampoo.

Una vez que terminaron, el hombre miró a la mujer china, que había escuchaba todo el relato con la cabeza gacha. Estaba realmente sorprendido. Mousse nunca hablaba de su pasado, hasta que finalmente cuando se hicieron amigos, le contó algunas cosas, solo unos cuantos fragmentos, cosas sueltas, junto con el motivo para mantener su pasado en tan celosa reserva. Y este relato que había escuchado encajaba perfectamente con algunas de las cosas que Mousse le había contado, sobre todo en lo que respecta a lo más importante, la mujer que le había causado tanto daño en el pasado. Shampoo era tal como Mousse se la había descrito.

Benny cerró los ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro antes de hablar.

-- Bien, estoy más que sorprendido por lo que acabo de escuchar, pero les creo. Mousse me ha contado algunas cosas de su pasado, que encajan con lo que ustedes me acaban de decir.

-- ¿Que le ha contando? –- preguntó Shampoo, interesada.

-- No mucho en verdad. El es bastante reservado sobre eso. No le gusta hablar de su pasado. Pero como dije, lo que me acaban de decir, se ajusta a lo poco que sé.

Shampoo se sintió un poco decepcionada, ya que había esperado algo más, pero volvió a insistir con otra pregunta.

-- ¿Adónde fue Mousse al salir de aquí?

-- A dejar pedidos de mercadería para algunos de mis clientes. Aparte de este local tengo un negocio de abarrotes y Mousse me ayuda de vez en cuando entregando pedidos. Cuando termine con eso dijo que iría a la Universidad Croft –- respondió Benny.

-- ¿La Universidad Croft? ¿Mousse estudia medicina? -– pegunto Kasumi interesada, ya que si Mousse estudiaba en esa Universidad, tendría muchas preguntas que hacerle cuando Shampoo terminara con él.

-- No, claro que no. El es el profesor... no, Sensei del Club de Artes Marciales de la Universidad.

Shampoo miró al hombre con sorpresa. Si eso era cierto, entonces Mousse no había abandonado el arte, lo cual la alegraba, ya que pese a haberse alejado de Jozetsuko, aún debía conservar sus creencias y tradiciones, tal como ella. Shampoo iba a hacer otra pregunta, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-- ¿De verdad Mousse es Senseí? ¿Y qué tal son sus alumnos? ¿Son buenos? –- preguntó Ranma entusiasmado, ante la perspectiva de medir a sus alumnos con los de Mousse, pero se ganó un nuevo codazo por parte de Akane, que lo miraba enojada por interrumpir a Shampoo.

-- La verdad no sé mucho de esas cosas, pero Mousse dice que sus chicos han mejorado mucho desde que llegó, incluso han ganado algunos torneos –- respondió Benny.

-- ¿Hace cuanto que está aquí? -– preguntó Shampoo.

-- Hará ya unos dos años. La Universidad necesitaba una actividad deportiva extracurricular que fuera del agrado de sus alumnos, ya que habían unas antes, pero nadie se interesó. Entonces consideraron que las artes marciales podían ser de mayor interés para el alumnado. Llegaron algunos candidatos a Sensei, pero fue Mousse el que se quedó con el puesto. Por lo que escuché, impresionó a todos haciendo aparecer un arsenal de ninguna parte. Ha hecho ese truco acá varias veces, y hasta el día de hoy no he podido descubrir donde rayos esconde tantas cosas –- dijo Benny rascándose la cabeza.

-- Esa es la legendaria técnica del "Arma Oculta". Mousse en un maestro en ella. El mejor que he visto -– dijo Cologne, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de todos, ya que era la primera vez que escuchaban a la anciana proferir un elogio para Mousse.

-- Cómo sea. Mousse impresionó a todos y obtuvo el empleo. El Club de Artes Marciales tiene cada vez más integrantes, sobre todo mujeres, que van más por estar junto a Mousse que por las Artes Marciales. La verdad es muy popular con las chicas –- dijo Benny con una sonrisa.

Por algún motivo Shampoo arrugó el ceño ante ese comentario y la sonrisa del hombre que estaba sentado ante ella. Benny se puso serio otra vez y continuó su relato.

-- En estos dos años Mousse se fue haciendo conocido poco a poco y ganando cierto renombre entre la gente. Ahora prácticamente todos en la isla lo conocen y lo respetan, incluso trabaja como instructor para la Policía de Jantique, enseñando artes marciales a los policías y los nuevos reclutas.

-- Al parecer le ha ido bastante bien aquí –- comentó Nabiki.

-- Es un buen tipo, por eso la gente lo aprecia –- dijo Benny con una sonrisa.

Shampoo guardó silencio por un momento analizando lo que había escuchado, sobre la nueva vida del hombre al que hace solo unas horas creía muerto. No dejaba de sentirse enfadada. Mousse estaba vivo y no hizo el menor intento en contactarse, en hacerle saber que había sobrevivido de alguna forma. Eso la hería profundamente, y sentía como heridas que ya creía cicatrizadas comenzaban a sangrar otra vez.

Shampoo estaba enfadada con Mousse, muy enfadada, pero a la vez estaba feliz de saber que él estaba vivo, y que llevaba una vida feliz en esta isla, la vida que siempre mereció. Pero había algo que la molestaba, algo que en ese momento la quemaba por dentro, algo que necesitaba saber... ¿Por qué nunca la contacto?

La mujer se puso de pie y miro intensamente al hombre que respondía al nombre de Benny.

-- ¿Dónde está esa Universidad? Necesito hablar con Mousse.

-- Está cerca de aquí, junto al mar. Llamaré a un amigo que tiene vehículo. El podrá llevarlos a todos –- dijo Benny, yendo a tomar un teléfono que estaba junto a la barra.

Shampoo se apartó un poco del grupo y se quedó de pie, mirando sin mirar. Los demás decidieron darle espacio, ya que la mujer debía tener muchas cosas en que pensar. Si para ellos la situación era complicada, para Shampoo debía serlo aún más.

Unos minutos después de que Benny hiciera ese llamado por teléfono, apareció un hombre de color, de unos treinta años, que por su forma de ser y vestir, decía por todos lados "Soy una persona feliz, que vive un una feliz isla tropical". Luego de las presentaciones de rigor, el grupo de Nerima salía de "The Crazy Bird" rumbo a la Universidad Croft, que por estos caprichos de la vida, era el destino original del grupo, pero antes de salir, Benny llamó a Shampoo, que lo miró parada desde la puerta del local.

Benny miró a la mujer por unos segundos antes de hablar, como seleccionando las palabras que iba a decir.

-- Señorita... no soy quién para meterme en sus asuntos, pero quiero que sepa una cosa. Cuando Mousse llegó a esta isla era una persona apática y muy reservada. Nunca habla de su vida antes de aquí, pero se notaba que algo en su pasado lo marcó profundamente, pero con el tiempo lo ha ido superando. Su vida en esta isla lo fue cambiando al hombre alegre y lleno de vida que es ahora. No me gustaría que su visita lo regresara a lo que era antes.

Shampoo iba a responder, pero Benny levantó una mano para hacerla callar antes de continuar.

-- Puedo entender que hay algo pendiente entre ustedes. Algo importante que resolver. Solo le pido que piense bien lo que va a decir, o ambos podrían salir muy lastimados.

La amazona agachó la cabeza analizando las palabras del hombre mayor, hasta que levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de hacer una reverencia.

-- Gracias por su consejo. Lo tendré presente.

Con esas palabras, la amazona exiliada se retiro del local de Benny, para encaminarse a su reencuentro con el pasado, su reencuentro con Mousse.

* * *

El grupo iba por un camino de tierra con vegetación a ambos lados con una hermosa vista de la isla y el mar, que estaba un poco más adelante. El vaqueteado y oxidado furgón Volkswagen del amigo de Benny los tenía ya a medio camino de la Univerdad Croft y nadie parecía tener ganas de conversar, pese a los intentos de Bob, el dueño del furgón. Hasta Cologne estaba callada, dándole a su bisnieta el espacio necesario para que organizara sus ideas, ante el encuentro que tendría con Mousse.

Shampoo iba sentada de brazos cruzados mirando sin ver por la ventada junto a ella. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas, pero entre todo ese mar ideas y fragmentos de recuerdos, algo vino a su mente... ese día, el día que todo pasó, lo podía recordar como si hubiera pasado ayer...

_**-- FLASHBACK --**_

Shampoo había salido del Nekohanten a realizar unas entregas bastante enojada. Al levantarse esa mañana de sábado, Mousse no estaba por ninguna parte y había tenido que hacer su parte de las tareas del Nekohanten, como hacer las entregas de esa mañana. Al menos eso le dio la oportunidad de ir al Dojo Tendo a visitar a Ranma, y para su sorpresa, encontró a unos preocupados, Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyou, el desaparecido Mousse, y un montón de policías.

No le sorprendió mucho saber que Akane había sido secuestrada nuevamente. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado esto antes? ¿Diez, quince, mas de veinte? No estaba segura, pero esta vez parecía ser distinta a las anteriores. Siempre que Akane había sido secuestrada, era por el idiota de turno que se había enamorado de ella y la quería como esposa, pero en esta ocasión las cosas no eran tan simples.

Todo había comenzado hace algunos meses, cuando comenzaron a desaparecer algunos jóvenes de entre catorce y diecisiete años, del Furinkan ya habían desaparecido tres, Akane entre ellos. Fue solo gracias a Ryoga, que andaba buscando el Dojo Tendo en las afueras de Kioto, y que solo los Dioses saben cómo, terminó en el patio interior de una especie de laboratorio, donde vio que sacaban a una inconsciente Akane de un automóvil. Ryoga, siendo Ryoga, no lo pensó ni un instante y se enfrentó a un grupo de matones armados, recibiendo un par de heridas de bala, pero aún así logró rescatar a Akane y arrancar con ella y ocultarse en un bosque. Cuando Akane recobró la conciencia y vio a Ryoga herido, se las arregló para salir del bosque, que en realidad era un parque, ayudando a caminar al chico perdido, hizo parar un automóvil y pidió que los llevaran a un hospital, donde se constató que Ryoga estaba fuera de peligro, ya que había recibió un disparo en un hombro, y otro en una de sus piernas.

Los Tendo y los Saotome llegaron a Kioto en busca de Akane, donde los esperaba la policía para hacerles miles de preguntas. Poco después unos frustrados policías pasearon a Ryoga tres veces por todo Kioto, pero este no pudo encontrar el lugar de donde rescató a Akane, así que solo pudieron poner resguardo policial en el Dojo Tendo. Había pasado ya un mes desde eso, Ryoga se había recuperado, y Ranma no se separaba un solo momento de Akane, por lo que Shampoo estaba mucho más insistente en sus intentos por conseguir el amor de su Airen.

Fue entonces, unos días después que la policía retirara la protección del Dojo Tendo, que un grupo de hombres ingresó al Dojo, secuestrando otra vez a Akane. Ranma y Ryoga se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos dieron una dura pelea, pero los sujetos eran profesionales, además estaban armados. Genma y Soun resultaron heridos en la pelea, y esos hombres finalmente lograron huir con Akane.

Ahora, la policía rodeaba la casa e investigaba todo el lugar buscando pistas. Nabiki, Kasumi y Nodoka Saotome, que para entonces ya había perdonado a Ranma y Genda de cometer Seppuku, estaban en el hospital, con los patriarcas de ambas familias, que por fortuna no se encontraban con riesgo vital. Entonces, el pequeño grupo que quedaba en el Dojo se encerró a hablar en el cuarto de Ranma y Genma. Ahí Shampoo supo que uno de los secuestradores había perdido un aparato de visión nocturna en el transcurso de la pelea y que Nabiki había ocultado oportunamente de la policía, en la cual, ninguno de la familia tenía confianza. Esa fue la pista que les ayudó a resolver el acertijo.

Pese a las protestas de Ranma, Mousse y Ryoga lo convencieron de pedir ayuda a Tatewaki Kuno. Este, al saber del secuestro de Akane se puso como loco, y puso a disposición todos los recursos de su familia para encontrar a Akane. Gracias al numero de serie de las partes del visor nocturno, la gente de Kuno logró llegar al fabricante, luego al distribuidor y finalmente al comprador del aparato, "Laboratorios Yukishiro", una empresa líder mundial en la fabricación de fármacos, vacunas y en la experimentación de nuevos tratamientos genéticos para la cura de enfermedades como Parkinson, Alzeimer, Cancer y Sida, entre otras. Empresa que precisamente tenía una filial a las afueras de Kioto.

Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse y Kuno viajaron a Kioto esa misma noche en un avión privado de los Kuno. Al llegar fuera del lugar unas horas después, Ryoga lo reconoció de inmediato. Ranma estaba desesperado y dispuesto a entrar de inmediato, pero entre todos lograron detenerlo. Esta vez las cosas no eran como antes, ahora trataban con profesionales, y si querían rescatar a Akane, tenían que pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar.

Kuno comenzó a mover sus contactos y su dinero y en cosa de horas, tenían a su disposición lo que parecía un simple camión repartidor de leche, que en su interior estaba equipado con cámaras, monitores, equipos de comunicación y lo último en tecnología de espionaje y contramedidas para anular sistemas de seguridad, y un espacioso furgón sin ventanas laterales, que contenía ropa adecuada para la ocasión, equipo y armas. Kuno no estaba escatimando en gastos.

Esa mañana llegaron los ninjas Tsubasa, Konatsu, Sasuke, que durante el día se dedicaron a estudiar el lugar, preparando todo para la noche, cuando ingresarían por Akane.

Por la noche, todos estaban ya listos para ingresar, vestidos como verdaderos comandos de fuerzas especiales. Tsubasa, Konatsu y Sasuke ingresaron primero, encargándose de los guardias, mientras, Mousse se encargaba de los sistemas de seguridad. Ranma, Ryoga y Kuno, ingresaron luego a las instalaciones, cubiertos por los demás.

Una vez dentro las cosas no fueron fáciles, el lugar tenía varios pisos que iban bajo tierra, y era un verdadero laberinto. Finalmente los descubrieron, pero lograron llegar donde suponían estaba Akane, desgraciadamente ella ya no estaba allí, pero descubrieron algo aterrador. El grupo logró escapar luego de varias peripecias, con Mousse, Konatsu y Kuno, heridos, pero nada de cuidado.

Con ayuda de la gente de Kuno, los patriarcas Tendo y Saotome, Nabiki, Kasumi y Nodoka Saotome desaparecieron de Nerima en cosa de horas y fueron puestos a salvo, junto con el Dr. Tofú y cualquier otra persona cercana a los Tendo y Saotome, para evitar alguna represalia contra ellos, mientras, en el edificio de una de las empresas de los Kuno el grupo analizaba la situación, ahora con Cologne, Shampoo, y Ukyo.

En su incursión, el grupo logró averiguar que Laboratorios Yukishiro, fabricaba clandestinamente armas biológicas, y que Akane y los otros jóvenes secuestrados fueron trasladados a una pequeña isla propiedad de Laboratorios Yukishiro, donde iban a participar en un experimento para la fabricación de una nueva arma biológica, ya que en su sangre se encontraron propiedades que los hacían idóneos para ello.

Todos recordaron entonces que los reconocimientos médicos en las escuelas ese año habían sido mucho más exhaustivos que otras oportunidades, incluso les habían tomado muestras de sangre. Muestras que fueron analizadas en los Laboratorios Yukishiro. Meses después comenzaron las desapariciones.

Cologne fue la que se encargó de dirigir al grupo y tomar las decisiones, ya que a diferencia de otras ocasiones, ahora estaban enfrentando a una empresa multinacional muy poderosa, pero todos tenían claro una cosa, si lo dejaban en manos de la policía, nunca verían otra vez a Akane. La decisión fue unánime, todos irían por Akane.

Haciendo gala de su fortuna, Kuno consiguió de alguna forma un bote Stealth, para acercarse a esa isla sin ser vistos, ya que era obvio que los estarían esperando. El grupo logró ingresar, principalmente gracias a las habilidades de los ninjas Tsubasa, Konatsu y Sasuke y la vieja Cologne, que también había ido con el grupo.

Lo ocurrido a continuación, fue como en una de esas películas de acción norteamericanas. Explosiones, balas, luchas con criaturas horripilantes creadas con ingeniería genética, gente muerta y herida, como Kuno, que resultó gravemente herido y casi pierde la vida, junto con Sasuke, Tsubasa y Ukyo, también heridos, pero por fortuna no de gravedad.

Finalmente Ranma logró rescatar a Akane, con ayuda de Ryoga, mientras que Mousse, Shampoo y Cologne rescataban a los demás secuestrados. Durante el rescate uno de los hombres de Laboratorios Yukishiro activo el sistema de autodestrucción de las instalaciones, junto con sobrecargar los generadores de poder, que luego crearon una gran explosión que causó la erupción del volcán que había en esa isla.

Fue en ese momento, mientras salían de las instalaciones, que una nueva explosión los lanzó a todos por los aires, el piso sobre donde aterrizó Shampoo cedió y esta cayó hacia los niveles inferiores, entonces un muro cayó sobre el agujero bloqueándolo con escombros.

El volcán estaba haciendo erupción y el lugar iba a volar por los aires en cualquier momento, aún así, Mousse no lo dudo y regresó por Shampoo enfrentando a esas criaturas horripilantes que aún deambulaban por todas partes. Logró bajar dos niveles hasta llegar donde estaba Shampoo, herida y apunto de ser devorada por esas criaturas.

Mousse luchó como nunca antes en su vida y logró salvar a Shampoo de una muerte segura, luego la cargó hasta la superficie, pese a estar cansado y herido, enfrentando a más de esas criaturas que aparecían de tanto en tanto. Una vez afuera corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, momento que explotó la instalación. Ambos se salvaron al caer en una depresión del terreno que los ayudó a cubrirse del fuego y los escombros. Finalmente con Shampoo más recuperada, ambos corrieron a la costa, hasta que llegaron a un punto donde el terreno se había partido en una grieta por donde corría un río de lava. Justo en ese momento del otro lado aparecieron Ranma y Ryoga, montados en una motocicleta que habían tomado al escapar de las instalaciones. Entonces escucharon unos gruñidos a la distancia, y vieron un gran grupo de esas criaturas corriendo hacia ellos.

-- ¿¿Que esperan?? ¡¡Salten de una vez!! –- gritaron Ranma y Ryoga.

Mousse y Shampoo no lo pensaron dos veces, tomaron impulso, saltaron al otro lado y corrieron donde sus amigos.

-- Sabía que lograrías rescatar a Shampoo, Mousse –- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa de alivio.

-- No cantes victoria Ranma, aún tenemos que llegar a la playa y esas cosas son rápidas -– señaló Ryoga.

-- ¿Pero cómo? Esa motocicleta está hecha para dos personas, la costa aún esta lejos y esas cosas son muy rápidas. Si Mousse y yo vamos corriendo esas cosas nos alcanzarían –- dijo una ya desesperada Shampoo, señalando esas criaturas que se acercaban cada vez más.

-- Esa motocicleta no puede llevar a cuatro personas, pero podrá con tres –- afirmó Mousse.

-- ¿¿QUÉ?? –- preguntaron Ranma, Ryoga y Shampoo, sin entender.

Mousse no respondió, solo tomó a Shampoo por los hombros y le dedicó una profunda mirada mientras le sonreía. Shampoo sintió que esa mirada la traspasó hasta fondo de su alma, mientras se estremecía de pies a cabeza. Entonces pasó.

Repentinamente la chica se vio atrapada en un fuerte abrazo, mientras un par de labios reclamaban los suyos. Mousse la estaba besando, pero lejos de sentir rechazo o ganas de liberarse, no pudo mover un solo músculo, estaba congelada, sorprendida por la situación y ese beso, que por alguna razón hizo que su corazón latiera desbocado, hasta que el beso terminó tan repentinamente como comenzó. Mousse se apartó de ella y la observó con una sonrisa.

-- Te amo Shampoo... cuanto te amo –- dijo Mousse, acariciándole una mejilla aumentando su sonrisa, mientras una rebelde lágrima escapaba de uno de sus ojos.

Shampoo sintió que se le detenía el corazón al oír esas palabras. Las había escuchado tantas veces en el pasado, pero en esta oportunidad le habían llegado de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, ya que lo siguiente que supo es que Mousse la alzó en el aire y la sentó sobre la motocicleta entre Ryoga y Ranma.

-- ¿Que haces? -– preguntó Shampoo impactada, pero Mousse no le respondió, en cambio se dirigió a Ranma.

-- Vete Ranma, saca a Shampoo y a Ryoga de aquí.

-- ¿¿QUÉ?? ¡¡NO!!

-- No hay tiempo para esto. Esas cosas ya están por llegar y el trayecto a la playa es largo.

-- ¿Estás loco? Esas cosas te matarán –- dijo Ryoga, espantado.

-- ¿¿MOUSSE, QUE CREES QUE HACES?? –- gritó Shampoo aterrada.

-- Ranma, Ryoga, fue un placer conocerlos amigos. Ahora váyanse de una vez. Yo detendré a esas cosas aquí –- dijo Mousse, dándoles la espalda para después correr hasta saltar al otro lado de la grieta -- ¿¿QUÉ ESPERAS RANMA?? ¡¡LLÉVATELOS DE UNA VEZ!! –- gritó Mousse, sacando todas sus armas, listo para detener a esas criaturas.

-- ¡¡MALDICION!! –- gritó Ranma, echando a andar la motocicleta. Muy a su pesar sabía que Mousse tenía razón.

-- ¿¿QUÉ HACES RANMA?? ¡¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLO!! ¡¡REGRESA!!

-- Ryoga, sujétala o hará que nos caigamos, esas cosas nos alcanzarán, y el sacrificio de Mousse no servirá para nada.

Ryoga apretó los dientes, e hizo lo que Ranma decía, sujetando fuertemente a Shampoo, mientras lágrimas de frustración y dolor salían de sus ojos.

-- ¿¿QUÉ HACES RYOGA?? ¡¡SUÉLTAME!! ¡¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLO!! ¡¡RANMA, MALDITO REGRESA!! ¡¡MOUSSE!!

_**--FIN DEL FLASHBACK --**_

Un bache en el camino sacó a Shampoo de sus recuerdos y la trajo de regreso al presente, dándose cuenta que estaban por llegar a su destino. La mujer trató de despejarse un poco, pero aún sentía el corazón apretado al recordar ese doloroso momento en que debieron dejar atrás a Mousse, y de paso, recordando que estuvo enojada con Ranma y Ryoga por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente comprendió que ellos no habían tenido otra opción.

Sobre lo que ocurrió después, lograron escapar y regresar a Japón, donde los esperaba la policía que los ayudó a trasladar a los heridos al hospital. Se armó un gran revuelo por este hecho y la prensa estuvo por meses tratando de descubrir lo que en verdad había pasado, que fue encubierto celosamente para proteger a las victimas.

Finalmente Industrias Yukishiro fue expuesta y clausurada por violación a tratados internacionales referente a la experimentación genética y fabricación de armas biológicas. Los principales directores de la empresa murieron en la explosión de la isla, y el resto del directorio no tuvo mas opción que acatar las resoluciones impuestas por la justicia internacional.

Se le pagaron millonarias indemnizaciones a las victimas, y volvieron a sus vidas normales, pero los participantes en el rescate de Akane, fueron seguidos y vigilados por desconocidos durante semanas, y recibieron amenazas de que mantuvieran la boca cerrada y no hablaran con la prensa u otras personas de lo ocurrido. Ninguno del grupo tenía deseos de recordar lo ocurrido en esa isla, así que todos guardaron silencio. La policía investigó estos hechos pero nunca atraparon a nadie. Con el tiempo las llamadas y los seguimientos terminaron, pero les costó mucho retomar la normalidad de sus vidas... sobre todo a ella.

Shampoo miró nuevamente por la ventana, contemplando el paisaje. Aún le parecía increíble que Mousse estuviera con vida y que en todos estos años nunca hubiera intentado contactarse con ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca la buscó si estaba con vida? ¿Por qué mantenerse oculto por tantos años? No lo sabía, pero no se iría de esta isla sin esas respuestas.

_**Continuará...**_

**

* * *

**

**Notas del Autor: **Finalmente ve la luz mi primer fic de Ranma ½. Hace mucho que tenía ganas de escribir sobre esta serie pero por diversas razones eso nunca se concretó hasta ahora. Además, la presente historia es algo que daba vueltas en mi mente hace ya varios años y creí que sería la más adecuada para mi primer fic de esta serie.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia se centra en Shampoo y Mousse, y los pone en una situación muy distinta a lo que los tiene acostumbrados esta serie de animé, con un Mousse que todos creían muerto hace 7 años y una Shampoo que ha cambiado mucho como consecuencia de este hecho. El reencuentro no será fácil y ambos tendrán muchas cosas que aclarar, y como están mucho más maduros, enfrentarán esta situación de forma muy distinta a cuando eran adolescentes.

Me gustaría comentar además que esta historia transcurre en la ficticia isla de "Jantique", perteneciente a la serie de TV norteamericana "Going to Extremes", donde se muestran las desventuras de un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes de medicina de la Universidad Croft, que deben vivir y estudiar en esta particular isla tropical. Esta serie no es muy conocida pero si tienen la oportunidad de verla no se arrepentirán, ya que es muy entretenida.

Sobre el Fashback de Shampoo, el secuestro de Akane y todo lo que ocurrió en esa isla hasta la supuesta muerte de Mousse, fue inspirado de la película Tekken.

Por último me gustaría agradecer a mis prelectores Fantastic-Man y Shield Liger, por sus consejos y correcciones.

Sin más que decir, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y puedan seguir los próximos capítulos.

Nos leemos.


	2. La verdad de Mousse

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

**_Autor: Jiraiya-Sama_**

_**NOTA 1:**__ Los derechos de la serie Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**NOTA 2:**__ Durante el transcurso de esta historia se hace mención a algunos lugares de la serie de TV norteamericana "Going to Extremes", cuyos derechos no me pertenecen._

**Capitulo II: "LA VERDAD DE MOUSSE"**

La Universidad Croft estaba ubicada junto al mar, en lo que parecía ser un enorme edificio de madera de varios pisos y con una gran cantidad de habitaciones, que hacían las veces de salón de clases. Era de apariencia colonial, pero estaba bien cuidado, con amplios balcones, unos hermosos jardines y una vista privilegiada. Debían reconocer que era un lugar espectacular para estudiar. Finalizadas las clases podías simplemente salir del edificio principal e ir a la playa que estaba justo al lado, sacar una toalla y tenderte a tomar sol o bañarte en el mar, de hecho, había algunos jóvenes que estaban en ese plan, y unos cuantos estudiando con unos gruesos libros de texto, vistiendo traje de baño, sentados bajo una sombrilla.

-- Kasumi, retiro todo lo que dije. Este lugar es espectacular –- dijo Nabiki observando a los jóvenes en la playa.

-- La verdad no imaginaba que fuera así -– comentó Kasumi.

-- En un lugar como este, si que dan ganas de estudiar. Ojalá el Furinkan hubiera sido así -– comentó Akane.

-- Tienes razón. Este es el sueño del Director Kuno hecho realidad –- dijo Ranma.

-- La verdad debo reconocer que este lugar es más de lo que esperaba –- dijo Soun, observando a su alrededor.

-- Es verdad que parece un paraíso para estudiar, pero primero habría que ver la infraestructura y la calidad de los docentes –- dijo el Doctor Tofú, analizando la situación con mas frialdad.

-- Para salir de dudas habría que pasar y ver qué tal es en verdad –- dijo Nabiki, señalando la entrada principal.

El grupo asintió a la declaración de la mujer y se encaminaron a la entrada principal, todos menos Shampoo, que estaba de pie observando a su alrededor buscando a esa persona que nunca imaginó que volvería a ver con vida otra vez, y dispuesta ya a separarse del grupo e ir a revisar el lugar por su cuenta.

-- Shampoo... ¿No vienes? –- preguntó Akane.

-- Si preguntamos adentro, de seguro nos dirán donde esta Mousse. Recuerda que es el Sensei del Club de Artes Marciales de la Universidad –- comentó Nabiki.

Shampoo observó a la mediana de los Tendo, que la miraba con una sonrisa. Ella tenía razón, era más simple ir dentro y preguntar que perder el tiempo buscando por su cuenta. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco tonta por eso.

Cologne observó a su bisnieta con simpatía. Podía notar su nerviosismo y la ansiedad. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que Shampoo había sufrido por Mousse cuando lo creyeron muerto, e intuía el mar de sentimientos encontrados que debían estar en conflicto dentro de ella.

-- Vamos bisnieta. Adentro nos podrán decir donde encontrar a ese ex-pato cegatón –- dijo Cologne con una sonrisa gentil.

Shampoo observó a su bisabuela unos momentos antes de asentir y entrar junto con los demás por la puerta principal.

En el interior del lugar se podía apreciar a estudiantes y profesores transitar por los pasillos, y algunos estudiantes conversando por aquí y allá. Era una visión común y corriente de cualquier Universidad. Frente a la entrada había un mesón con una mujer sentada detrás, que hacía las veces de recepción e informaciones. El grupo de Nerima se acercó y la mujer sonrió cuando los vio.

-- Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirlos? –- preguntó la mujer.

Shampoo esperó que Kasumi fuera la que hablara, pero para su sorpresa ella no dijo nada, por el contrario, se hizo a un lado y le cedió el paso con una sonrisa gentil y un asentimiento de cabeza. La joven china se sorprendió por este gesto de la mayor de las Tendo, y las miradas comprensivas y de apoyo de todos los demás.

Shampoo no pudo encontrar las palabras para agradecer el gesto de todos, y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, agradecida de los buenos amigos que tenía. Dio un par de pasos y quedó frente a la mujer que miraba interesada lo que pasaba.

-- Yo... estoy buscando al Sensei del Club de Artes Marciales de la Universidad. ¿Sería posible hablar con él? –- preguntó Shampoo, con su inseguro pero comprensible inglés.

-- ¿Tiene usted una cita concertada con él? -– preguntó la mujer.

-- No, no tengo cita con él, pero...

-- Lo lamento, pero para obtener una entrevista con cualquiera de los profesores, debe primero concertar una cita por adelantado –- se disculpó la mujer, dejando a Shampoo sin saber que responder, momento en que Kasumi decidió intervenir.

-- Disculpe, mi nombre es Kasumi Tendo, concerté una cita para una visita guiada por la Universidad para conocerla y ver la posibilidad de matricularme aquí para estudiar medicina.

-- Déjeme ver... señorita Tendo, si aquí está. Aquí dice que viene de Japón.

-- Así es. Ellos son mi familia y están acompañándome. Espero que no haya problema.

-- No, por supuesto que no. Haré que la persona a cargo venga y la guíe en su visita –- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

-- Antes de eso, y volviendo a lo que dijo mi amiga, Mousse, quiero decir, el Sensei del Club de Artes Marciales es un antiguo amigo nuestro que no vemos hace muchos años. Nos acabamos de enterar que trabaja aquí y nos gustaría mucho poder saludarlo –- insistió Kasumi.

Ante la sonrisa gentil de Kasumi y la mirada expectante del resto del grupo, la mujer terminó por ceder a la petición y les señaló donde podrían encontrar a la persona que buscaban. El grupo le agradeció y prometieron volver en unos 15 minutos para la visita guiada de Kasumi.

El grupo de Nerima salió a uno de los patios exteriores, y tal como les dijo la mujer de la recepción, junto al edificio principal y en un amplio jardín con un cuidado césped y una espectacular vista al mar, se encontraba el susodicho Club de Artes Marciales, practicando Kata, siendo guiados por la misma persona que habían visto hace unas horas en la ciudad.

El grupo no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al verlo otra vez. Mousse estaba al frente del grupo, que eran mayoritariamente chicas, haciendo los movimientos de una Kata, con tal gracia y fluidez, que para un ojo experto quedaba más que claro que estaban frente a un experimentado artista marcial.

Shampoo quedó congelada en su lugar observando a Mousse, que vestía únicamente los pantalones de su traje de karate, dejando su torso desnudo, pudiéndose apreciar su bien trabajada musculatura y su piel bronceada, indudablemente por los dos años que llevaba viviendo en esa isla tropical.

Aún le era muy extraño verlo con el cabello corto y rebelde, algo muy distinto a esa larga cabellera negra que ella recordaba, pero no podía negar que ese nuevo corte de cabello le sentaba muy bien. También llamó su atención el que ya no usaba esos gruesos lentes fondo de botella, por lo que suponía debía estar usando lentes de contacto. Otro detalle era la musculatura que había desarrollado, la cual se encontraba bien trabajada, viéndose músculos fuertes y bien definidos, pero manteniendo su contextura atlética. A simple vista se podía decir que estos siete años, Mousse había seguido entrenando a conciencia, por lo que sin duda su nivel debía ser mucho mayor que el de la última vez.

-- Tal parece que ese ex-pato cegatón no estuvo perdiendo el tiempo. Se ve que ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez –- comentó Cologne, viendo la kata de Mousse con ojo crítico.

Justo en ese momento Mousse terminó la kata y se quedó de pie por unos momentos con los ojos cerrados, tal como los tenía durante el transcurso de la Kata, como si estuviera disfrutando del momento y el ejercicio realizado.

-- Esa fue una gran demostración de Kata. Se necesita toda una vida practicando el arte, para realizarla con tal fluidez y perfección. Estos chicos tienen mucha suerte de tenerte como Sensei.

Al escuchar ese comentario Mousse abrió los ojos sorprendido, y observó hacia un costado donde estaba el grupo de Nerima, y el autor de ese comentario que estaba de brazos cruzados, observándolo con una sonrisa el rostro.

-- ¡¡Ranma!!

-- Hola viejo amigo. Me alegra verte –- respondió Ranma con una sincera sonrisa.

Mousse quedó de una pieza al ver reunido junto a Ranma a todo el resto del grupo, a sus viejos camaradas de tantas peleas y aventuras de aquellos años que ahora parecieran tan lejanos. Ahí estaban los patriarcas Tendo y Saotome, las tres hermanas Tendo, que se veían incluso más hermosas que la última vez que las vio. Ranma estaba de pie con una sonrisa junto a Akane, ya sin ese aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba, parecía mucho más centrado y maduro. También estaba el Dr. Tofú, que lo atendió y curó las heridas de tantas peleas que no podía recordarlas todas. También estaba la matriarca de las Amazonas, como de costumbre sobre su bastón, viéndose incluso más arrugada de lo que recordaba, pero por su postura no cabía duda que la anciana aún era una artista marcial de temer, y junto a la vieja matriarca, estaba ella, la mujer que jamás pensó volver a ver, la mujer que lo había sido todo para él, la mujer por la que tomó la decisión más importante que un hombre puede tomar... dar la vida.

-- Shampoo –- dijo Mousse, casi en un susurró, observando impactado a la mujer frente a él, congelado en su lugar, si saber qué hacer.

Shampoo avanzó lentamente hacia Mousse, ante la vista de sus amigos y los alumnos de Mousse, que se observaban tratando de adivinar qué estaba pasando ahí. Finalmente Shampoo llegó frente a Mousse y lo observó fijamente por unos segundos. Lentamente levantó una mano y la posó sobre la mejilla del hombre frente a ella, como para cerciorarse de que era real y no una alucinación producida por el calor.

-- Mousse... ¿En verdad eres tú? –- preguntó la mujer con voz temblorosa.

Mousse estaba congelado en su lugar, observando a los ojos a la mujer sin saber qué hacer. El solo verla ahí, era algo impactante para él, y el sentir su mano en su mejilla era una sensación electrizante. Aún así no pudo dejar de apreciar que la mujer frente a él se había vuelto incluso más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Su belleza había madurado junto con ella, ahora era toda una mujer.

-- Si Shampoo... soy... soy yo –- logró decir Mousse, luego de encontrar su voz.

Shampoo apartó su mano de la mejilla de Mousse y agachó la cabeza, quedando de pie por unos momentos, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-- ¿Shampoo? –- preguntó Mousse observando a la mujer, momento en que ella levantó la cabeza, dejando ver dos ríos de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Fue en ese momento que a Mousse le llegó un potente golpe a la cara que lo mandó de cabeza al suelo. Cuando levantó la cabeza una potente patada lo mando volando varios metros a un costado, ante la sorpresa de todos.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver esos golpes, sobre todo porque habían sido muy fuertes, pero el grupo de Nerima se mantuvo en su lugar. Sabían que no debían interferir. Por su parte los alumnos de Mousse, específicamente las chicas, se vieron visiblemente molestas por tamaña agresión a su Sensei, y había algunas que ya estaban dispuestas a ir y poner en su lugar a aquella entrometida mujer, pero el alumno que parecía ser el más aventajado del curso y mano derecha de Mousse, se paró delante del grupo de chicas y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que ellas desistieran de intervenir.

Por su parte Mousse quedó con un hilo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de los labios. Estaba aún un tanto aturdido por el golpe, mientras se enderezaba y observaba a Shampoo aún con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

-- ¿Shampoo? –- preguntó tímidamente.

-- Yo... yo... creí que estabas muerto –- dijo Shampoo entre lágrimas, mirándolo acusadoramente –- Por siete años creí que habías muerto... ¡¡SIETE AÑOS!!

Mousse dio un paso atrás ante el grito de Shampoo, pero ella aún no había terminado.

-- Por siete años creí que habías muerto salvando mi vida... por siete años he estado culpándome por tu muerte... ¿¿TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO ME HE SENTIDO EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO?? ¿¿TIENES IDEA DE TODO LO QUE HE SUFRIDO ESTOS SIETE AÑOS CULPÁNDOME POR TU MUERTE??

-- Shampoo... yo...

-- ¡ERES UN MALDITO MAL NACIDO! –- gritó Shampoo, y se fue sobre Mousse, pero lejos de darle otra patada de artes marciales, ella simplemente se fue sobre él, golpeándole el pecho con las manos, mientras lloraba –- Eres un maldito... un maldito... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas vivo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? -– preguntaba Shampoo entre el llanto, golpeando el pecho de Mousse, pero ya sin fuerzas, para terminar finalmente llorando en su pecho.

Mousse en un primer momento no supo qué hacer, pero finalmente se animó a darle un tímido abrazo a la mujer. Ese gesto hizo que Shampoo reaccionara y se diera cuenta de que estaba entre los brazos de Mousse, y se apartó bruscamente de él mirándolo desafiante.

-- No quiero tu lástima Mousse. Quiero una explicación.

-- Shampoo, yo no...

-- Quiero una explicación Mousse... me la debes -– insistió Shampoo, observando fijamente a Mousse, aún con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Mousse observó a Shampoo y no pudo dejar de estremecerse. Al ver esos ojos no pudo evitar que su pasado se removiera y sensaciones que ya creía olvidadas comenzaban a removerse en su corazón. Suspiró pesadamente.

-- Tomaremos un receso de quince minutos. Pueden ir a refrescarse un poco. Thomas, hazte cargo -– dijo Mousse, observando al grupo de chicos que estaba muy pendientes de lo que había pasado, aunque no entendieran nada de lo dicho, ya que Shampoo y él habían tenido todo el intercambio en mandarín.

Thomas se hizo cargo de alejar a los chicos del lugar para darle espacio a su Sensei, ya que aparentemente tenía algo muy importante que resolver. Por su parte Mousse no pudo sostener la mirada acusadora de Shampoo, y agachó la cabeza, como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-- Han pasado muchas cosas Shampoo... demasiadas cosas –- dijo finalmente, con una mezcla de sentimientos revolviéndose dentro de él.

-- Para mí también pasaron muchas cosas Mousse. Por lo mismo necesito una explicación –- respondió Shampoo, mirando seriamente a Mousse, con los ojos húmedos.

-- Si... entiendo, es solo que... esto me tomó por sorpresa. Nunca pensé que volvería a... volvería a verte.

-- ¿¿Y COMO PIENSAS QUE ME SIENTO YO AL VERTE VIVO?? –- estalló Shampoo, haciendo que Mousse retrocediera un par de pasos.

-- Tienes razón... yo... perdón –- se excusó el ex-amazón, un tanto arrepentido de sus últimas palabras –- Entiendo que debo una explicación... a todos, pero es una historia muy larga para contarla aquí. Este no es el mejor lugar ni el momento adecuado para hablar. Tengo entrenamiento ahora con mis chicos y después debo ir a los cuarteles de policía, por unas clases que estoy dándole a los reclutas.

-- ¿Y qué pretendes Mousse? ¿Hacernos esperar otros siete años por tu explicación? -– preguntó Cologne, interviniendo en favor de su bisnieta, mirando con ojos amenazantes al hombre frente a ella.

-- No, por supuesto que no. Mi casa está cerca de aquí. Solo deben caminar por la playa en esa dirección por un rato y verán unas casas que están junto a la playa. La cuarta casa que verán aparecer es la mía. Hay una llave extra bajo un macetero junto a la puerta. Pueden entrar y esperarme ahí. Pueden prepararse algo de comer si lo desean, el refrigerador no está muy surtido, pero creo que alcanzará para todos. Apenas termine aquí llamaré a la policía para cancelar lo de hoy, no creo que pongan problemas, luego de eso iré a casa y... podremos hablar.

Shampoo observó a Mousse por unos momentos. Su cabeza era un verdadero torbellino de ideas y sentimientos. En verdad necesitaba despejarse un poco, y tratar de ordenar sus ideas para escuchar lo que Mousse tenía que decir. Este tiempo que él pedía no le vendría nada de mal.

-- Está bien... solo, no demores demasiado. O vendré a buscarte y te llevaré a patadas -– dijo Shampoo con frialdad, secando de un manotazo una rebelde lágrima que se escapó de uno de sus ojos.

-- Solo serán un par de horas. Lo prometo.

Shampoo asintió, y se dio vuelta para volver con el grupo de Nerima, pero Mousse la hizo detenerse con una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde que la vio aparecer frente a sus ojos.

-- ¿Cómo... cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-- No lo sabía –- respondió la mujer sin darse la vuelta, y siguió alejándose, entrando al edificio dejando a sus amigos detrás, y a Mousse más confundido aún. Fue Kasumi la que le aclaró la duda.

-- Ninguno de nosotros sabía que estabas aquí. El próximo año voy a estudiar medicina y vine a una visita para ver que tal es esta Universidad y ver la posibilidad de estudiar aquí. El verte con vida fue... una sorpresa para todos, pero me alegra mucho –- dijo Kasumi, dándole una sonrisa gentil.

-- Gracias –- respondió Mousse, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-- Bien, si nos disculpas, Kasumi tiene una visita guiada y ya deben estarnos esperando -– dijo Nabiki, recordando el motivo para estar en ese lugar.

El grupo de Nerima se despidió de Mousse, prometiendo verse poco después en su casa, solo Ranma se quedó atrás para conversar con su aún sorprendido amigo.

-- Fue toda una sorpresa el verte aparecer frente a mis ojos, viejo amigo. Creí que no te vería nunca más. Nunca imaginé que terminarías en un lugar como este –- dijo Ramna.

-- Cuando te dije que volvería a China para vivir en el Templo en las montañas, hablaba en serio, es solo que las cosas se fueron dando y sin darme cuenta terminé en este lugar.

-- Bien... es un lindo lugar para vivir, y por lo que veo te va muy bien.

-- Si, no me quejó.

Ambos hombres se quedaron de pie uno al lado del otro, observando el mar por unos momentos hasta que Ranma retomó la palabra.

-- No le dije a nadie que estabas vivo, tal como te prometí hace cinco años. Lo de hoy fue solo una coincidencia.

-- Lo sé Ranma. Tú siempre cumples tus promesas. Nunca lo puse en duda –- respondió Mousse.

-- ¿Lograste recordarlo todo, o aún...?

-- Aún faltan muchas cosas, pero de tanto en tanto viene algo a mi mente, aunque no tan seguido como antes. No debo forzarlo, solo... dejar que pasé.

-- Debe ser difícil –- dijo Ranma, mirando a Mousse.

-- Con el tiempo te acostumbras.

Se produjo otro silencio entre los dos hombres, hasta que Ranma volvió a tomar la palabra.

-- Sé que tuviste tus motivos para irte de Japón, para dejarlo todo atrás, pero Shampoo ha sufrido mucho estos años. Ya te lo dije hace cinco años, tu supuesta muerte la afectó profundamente, y el verte vivo de un momento a otro... no puedo imaginar como debe estar sintiéndose ahora.

-- Si... debe ser difícil para ella -– dijo Mousse, mirando al horizonte.

-- Entiendo tus motivos Mousse, sé por todo lo que pasaste, y que tu decisión no fue fácil para ti, pero te pido que tengas cuidado con lo que vas a decir. Shampoo no es tan fuerte como aparenta, y no me gustaría verla sufrir como hace siete años.

-- Solo le diré la verdad, pero... descuida. Lo tendré en mente.

Ranma sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo, antes de emprender rumbo donde los demás, pero se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo.

-- Por cierto. En verdad fue una sorpresa para mi saber que eres Sensei de un Club de Artes Marciales, y que das clases para la policía. Podríamos tener un encuentro como en los viejos tiempos, y medir a tus discípulos con los míos.

-- No es mala idea. Ahora que todos saben que estoy vivo, podemos arreglar algo para mas adelante.

Ranma asintió y se alejó buscando a los suyos, dejando a Mousse a solas con sus pensamientos, mientras contemplaba las olas del mar romper suavemente contra la playa.

* * *

Shampoo estaba de pie en uno de los balcones que daba a la playa, contemplando el mar. Se había excusado con Kasumi, diciendo que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, por lo que no podría acompañarla en su visita guiada por la Universidad. La mayor de las Tendo asintió, comprendiendo la difícil situación que estaba enfrentando su amiga.

Para Shampoo la situación era en verdad difícil. Tenía un mar de sentimientos encontrados. Estaba feliz de ver a Mousse con vida, y la vez terriblemente enojada con él por haberse mantenido oculto por siete años, siete años en que ella sufrió por su supuesta muerte, culpándose todos los días por ello, pero aún así... ella...

-- En verdad es un lindo lugar el que eligió para esconderse ese ex-pato cegatón.

Shampoo dio un salto al escuchar esas palabras junto a ella, siendo sacada de su tren de pensamientos.

-- Bisabuela, no te oí llegar.

-- Lo noté. Llevo un tiempo aquí a tu lado y no te habías percatado. Estabas perdida en alguna parte.

Shampoo no respondió, solo volvió a mirar hacia al mar.

-- ¿Que vas a hacer respecto a Mousse? -- preguntó la matriarca de las Amazonas, mirando al mar como su bisnieta.

-- No lo sé... no sé qué pensar. Pasan tantas cosas por mi cabeza en este momento. Tristeza, alegría, rabia... realmente no sé qué pensar.

-- Usa este tiempo para meditar y aclarar tus ideas, y escucha lo que tiene que decir ese tonto de Mousse antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Al parecer él tampoco lo ha tenido muy fácil –- dijo la matriarca.

-- ¿Por qué lo dices? -- preguntó Shampoo, mirándola extrañada.

-- Cuando tienes tantos años como yo, aprendes a ver cosas que otros pasan por alto.

Shampoo no quedó muy conforme con la respuesta de su bisabuela, pero sabía que es todo lo que obtendría, así que devolvió la vista al mar.

-- Shampoo... quiero que sepas que te apoyaré, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes luego de escuchar lo que Mousse tenga que decir, solo hazme un favor... no quiero verte sufrir como hace siete años tras.

Shampoo no respondió a las palabras de su bisabuela, solo se limitó a seguir contemplando el mar, pero ahora con más cosas en que pensar.

* * *

Tal como dijo Mousse, su casa era la cuarta en aparecer junto a la playa. Era una casa de un piso, con una amplia terraza techada, que daba hacia la playa. Había una mesa con sillas, y una banca de madera con respaldo y cojines donde poder sentarse. Ranma encontró la llave justo donde Mousse dijo que estaría, y el grupo pudo acceder al interior de la casa, que obviamente era de estilo occidental.

La casa no era tan grande, pero tampoco pequeña. Tenía una sala, comedor, cocina americana, baño y dos habitaciones. El grupo de Nerima se instaló en la terraza para contemplar el mar, mientras conversaban sobre la visita guiada, y revisaban la gran cantidad de folletos con información que le habían entregado a Kasumi, mientras la susodicha iba a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, ayudada por Cologne.

Shampoo estuvo tentada a ir y ayudar a las dos mujeres, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado y de seguro hubiera sido un estorbo en la cocina. Se quedó afuera un rato haciéndole compañía a los demás pero al final no aguantó estar de pie sin hacer nada y a fin matar el tiempo hasta que llegara Mousse, decidió entrar y recorrer un poco la casa, y ver si lograba encontrar algunas de las respuestas a las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza.

La sala tenía un par de sillones individuales, otro de tres cuerpos, una mesita de centro y un mueble en una esquina, donde estaba un televisor, un reproductor de DVD, un pequeño equipo de música, algunos CD y unas películas de acción y artes marciales. Shampoo no pudo dejar de sonreír con nostalgia al tomar una de las películas, se trataba de "Enter The Dragon" del maestro Bruce Lee, una película que ella y Mousse siempre veían de tanto en tanto en el Nekohanten. Dejó la película junto con las demás y paseó la vista por el comedor, que tenía una mesa con 4 sillas, un mueble con algo de loza, copas y algunas botellas con Whisky, Vodka, Ron, y otros tragos varios, y a un costado la cocina americana donde Kasumi y Cologne se movían preparando algo de comer.

Shampoo se internó un poco más en la casa hasta que vio que una de las puertas de las otras dos habitaciones se encontraba a medio cerrar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una habitación amoblado como si fuera una oficina. Había un escritorio con un notebook en el centro, carpetas y papeles que parecían tener relación con las actividades de Mousse en la Universidad. Había también un estante en una esquina con algunas carpetas, archivadores y abundantes libros que versaban sobre variadas temáticas, desde ciencia-ficción hasta filosofía, cosa que no le sorprendió. Y es que no obstante su problema de visión, Mousse era un devorador de libros, ya que siempre leía todo lo que se le pasaba por delante.

En el centro del estante había un espacio donde había un par de trofeos y una condecoración que parecía ser otorgada por la policía de la isla. Fuera de eso, y un papelero junto al escritorio, no había nada más, salvo algunas fotografías enmarcadas, que colgaban en una pared.

Shampoo se acercó a las fotografías para ver mejor y no pudo dejar de sorprenderse con lo que vio. Una de las fotografías fue tomada sin duda en "The Crazy Bird", y se podía ver a Mousse, Benny, el dueño de esa especie de Pub, y otras personas que no conocía. Otra fotografía mostraba a Mousse recibiendo la condecoración que estaba en el estante junto a ella, de manos del que parecía ser el jefe de la policía de la isla. Otra fotografía mostraba a Mousse con el que parecía ser el Club de Artes Marciales de la Universidad, posando junto a un gran trofeo. Todos se venían muy contentos y exhibían unas flamantes medallas colgándoles del cuello, por lo que Shampoo intuyó que la fotografía debió ser tomada en algún torneo de artes marciales que al parecer habían ganado. Había también otras fotografías mostrando a Mousse y otras personas que no conocía, tomadas frente a la Torre Eifel, el Coliseo Romano, lo que parecían unas ruinas en la antigua Grecia, la Estatua de la Libertad, y la entrada de los Estudios Universal, en Hollywood.

-- ¿Qué estuvo haciendo Mousse todos estos años? –- se preguntó Shampoo en voz alta, observando las fotografías.

-- Trabajando duro, pero gracias a eso pude conocer muchas partes del mundo.

Shampoo dio un saltó al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas. Al voltear se encontró con Mousse parado ante el marco de la puerta, observándola vestido con la misma tenida con que lo vio esa mañana, pantalones claros holgados y camisa hawaiana.

-- Pensé que tardarías más tiempo en llegar –- dijo Shampoo, observando al hombre frente a ella.

-- Tengo buenas relaciones con la policía local, así que no tuve problemas en mover la clase de hoy para otro día.

Shampoo asintió con la cabeza, y volvió su atención a las fotografías que colgaban de la pared.

-- ¿Estas fotografías... cómo fue que estuviste en todos esos lugares? –- preguntó la mujer, posando una mano sobre la fotografía que mostraba Mousse y ese grupo de gente frente a la Torre Eifel, en París.

-- Es una larga historia, pero creo que sería mejor que la escucharan todos, ¿no crees?

Shampoo asintió, miró al hombre unos segundos y salió del cuarto a la terraza, seguida del dueño de casa. Luego de los saludos formales se instaló con ellos a degustar de la deliciosa comida que había preparado Kasumi y Cologne, comiendo todos en la terraza, ya que el día estaba hermoso, y hacía una agradable brisa marina que refrescaba el ambiente.

Como si hubiera sido acordado, el grupo habló más que nada sobre la visita guiada de Kasumi por la Universidad, y Mousse respondió todas las preguntas de esta sobre la Universidad Croft. Finalizada la comida, Mousse ofreció un bajativo, que todos rechazaron, a excepción de Soun, Genma y Nabiki.

-- No sabía que habías adquirido la costumbre de beber, y por lo que vi ahí adentro, tienes una licorera bien surtida. Un artista marcial no debería estropear su cuerpo con alcohol –- comentó Ranma.

-- ¡¡Hey!! -– reclamaron inmediatamente Soun y Genma.

-- No bebo todos los días Ranma, la verdad lo hago muy a lo lejos -– respondió Mousse, sirviendo los tragos -- Todas esas botellas de allá adentro me las regalaron policías a los que les doy clases, amigos, alumnos y profesores de la Universidad. Todos cooperaron, y siempre son ellos los que se las terminan bebiendo cuando vienen de visita -– comentó Mousse con una sonrisa.

-- Tal parece que te llevas bien con todo el mundo aquí -– comentó Nabiki, dando un trago a su Whisky con Amaretto.

-- He conocido mucha gente gracias a mi trabajo en la Universidad y como Instructor para la Policía.

-- Si, tu amigo Benny nos contó algo de eso –- comentó el Dr. Tofú.

-- Ya veo... solo espero que no les haya dicho nada comprometedor –- comentó Mousse mirando hacia la playa, y devolviendo el saludo de un grupo de chicos y chicas que pasaban por ahí.

-- Mousse... pienso que ya he esperado bastante. Yo... necesito saber –- dijo Shampoo, rompiendo un silencio que se había formado luego de esas últimas palabras.

El aludido bajó la mirada y su rostro se endureció apretando en su mano su trago de Whisky. Sabía que le debía una explicación a Shampoo... no, se la debía a todos.

-- ¿Por qué ocultaste por siete años que estabas vivo? ¿Por qué no volviste a Japón al escapar de esa isla? ¿Por qué ocultarme que seguías con vida, si tu me...?

Shampoo no pudo terminar.

-- Las cosas no tan simples Shampoo... no es que yo no quisiera volver, es que no podía volver –- respondió Mousse, observando el mar.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –- preguntó Shampoo.

Mousse se volteó, se apoyo en la baranda que daba a la playa y miró a la mujer unos momentos antes de responder.

-- No podía regresar porque estuve en coma por cinco meses en un hospital.

-- ¿¿En coma?? –- preguntaron todos con sorpresa, menos Ranma, que ya conocía esa parte de la historia.

-- Shampoo... cuando yo te rescaté y después decidí quedarme atrás para darte la oportunidad de escapar, lo hice de corazón. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificarme. Mi intención era sobrevivir lo suficiente para que pudieran escapar. Sabía que iba a morir, pero si con mi sacrificio podías vivir, entonces moriría feliz. Eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Shampoo miró a Mousse con una mirada sorprendida y su corazón latía de manera desbocada al escuchar esas palabras y rememorar en su mente aquel momento en que debió dejarlo atrás, luego de ese primer y último beso.

Mousse hizo un pequeño alto, entonces continuo.

-- Luego que se perdieron de mi vista, comencé a luchar contra esas criaturas mientras la erupción del volcán se intensificaba. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve peleando con esas cosas, pero me pareció una eternidad. Había usado todas mis armas, estaba cansado y cubierto de heridas por todo el cuerpo, estaba perdido, entonces el suelo se resquebrajó, y todo comenzó a volar por los aires. Al ver mi oportunidad traté de correr a la costa, pero apenas podía mantenerme de pie. Todo el lugar se venía abajo mientras el volcán lanzaba piedras y lava que caían como lluvia por todas partes, entonces escuché una gran explosión y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba volando por los aires, entonces... entonces nada. No recuerdo lo que pasó después de eso.

-- ¿Pero, cómo lograste sobrevivir? El bote en que escapamos lo hizo por poco y varias veces estuvo a punto de zozobrar por la fuerza del oleaje –- preguntó Akane.

-- La verdad no lo recuerdo. Cuando abrí los ojos habían pasado cinco meses, y estaba postrado en la cama de un hospital en China.

-- ¿Cómo... cómo fue que llegaste ahí? -– preguntó Shampoo.

-- Por lo que me contaron los médicos y enfermeras del hospital, un bote de pesca me encontró inconsciente, agarrado al tronco de una palmera flotando a la deriva. Al parecer llevaba un par de días en el agua. Supongo que la explosión que escuché fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarme al mar. Debí sujetarme al tronco para no hundirme, entonces me encontraron. Al menos eso creo que pasó.

Todos guardaron silencio digiriendo lo que Mousse les acababa de contar. Parecía increíble, pero no era tan descabellado si se analizaba bien.

-- Como les dije, al despertar habían pasado cinco meses. Por lo que me dijeron los médicos, cuando me encontraron estaba casi muerto. Según ellos fue un milagro que estuviera aún con vida, aún así, al llegar al hospital mi condición se agravó y pese a que me salvaron la vida, caí en un coma profundo. No había forma de saber si despertaría. Podía tardar unas horas, días, meses o... podría no haber despertado jamás. Al final fueron cinco meses.

-- ¿Por qué no intentaste contactar con alguien al despertar? –- preguntó Shampoo.

-- Ahí viene la parte trágica de la historia... no sabía quién era. Tenía amnesia -– dijo Mousse, causando nuevas exclamaciones de sorpresa de parte de los presentes.

-- ¿Realmente esperas que crea eso? ¿¿Amnesia?? ¡¿Esa es tu gran explicación?! –- preguntó con tono incrédulo una enojada Shampoo, levantándose de golpe de donde estaba sentada por aquella excusa que en sus oídos parecía ser tan barata.

-- Es la verdad –- afirmó Mousse, ofendido por la actitud de Shampoo –- Si no me crees entonces puedes ir a preguntar por mi al hospital general de Wenchou. Luego de salir del coma, pasé los siguientes seis meses en rehabilitación antes de poder aprender a caminar otra vez y lograr moverme sin la ayuda de una enfermera.

Shampoo miró a Mousse con sorpresa. El Mousse que ella recordaba nunca le hubiera contestado de esa forma.

-- Como ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre, las enfermeras comenzaron a llamarle "Lee", pero los demás me decía "Lee, el amnésico" -– añadió Mousse, antes de terminar de un trago su copa de Whisky.

Shampoo guardó silencio, analizando lo escuchado, pero si era cierto que Mousse tenía amnesia, entonces cómo es que él ahora...

-- Luego de pasar todo lo que relatas, es comprensible y hasta cierto punto lógico que sufrieras amnesia. Posiblemente sufriste un fuerte trauma en la cabeza que provocó esa condición, y si le sumamos el coma... bien, médicamente hablando, es razonable –- dijo el Dr. Tofú –- En todo caso, por lo que veo lograste recuperar la memoria, de lo contrario, no podrías reconocernos.

-- Si, es verdad, pero no ha sido fácil. Mientras estuve en el hospital la policía me ayudó a tratar de descubrir mi identidad. Me tomaron las huellas dactilares para cotejarlas con su base de datos, pero como no tengo prontuario policial, no aparecía en sus registros. También pusieron mi fotografía en carteles y por la televisión para ver si alguien me reconocía, pero como China tiene mas de mil doscientos millones de habitantes, esa idea tampoco dio muchos resultados.

-- Nuestro pueblo vive en un lugar remoto en las montañas, por lo que los diarios y la televisión no llegan hasta allá. Apenas llega la radio, por lo que todas las personas que podían haberte reconocido nunca tuvieron la más remota oportunidad de ver alguno de aquellos anuncios -– dijo Cologne, mirando a Mousse, que asintió concordando con la afirmación de la anciana.

-- ¿Cómo fue que... recuperaste la memoria? –- preguntó Shampoo, aún con algo de recelo.

-- Durante la rehabilitación me di cuenta de que... sabía ciertas cosas. En un principio no podía hacerlas, pero cuando mi cuerpo se fue fortaleciendo y pude irme soltando, logré hacer algunas cosas que no sabía dónde o cómo las había aprendido. Entonces un enfermero dijo "Hey, eso que hiciste fue un movimiento de artes marciales". Esa fue la primera pista de mi pasado.

Mousse detuvo su relato por un momento mientras miraba hacia el mar, recordando esos momentos de su pasado, momentos que ahora parecían tan lejanos. Continuó después de un momento.

-- Un enfermero del hospital practicaba artes marciales, pero era nuevo en el arte, así que no supo decirme que estilo era el que yo practicaba, además que recién estaba redescubriendo de lo que era capaz, hasta donde mi cuerpo lo permitía. Finalmente fue el esposo de una doctora el que me dijo que yo parecía dominar un antiguo estilo de Kung-Fu, pero que no sabía identificarlo. Me recomendó que al salir del hospital visitara algunas escuelas de artes marciales para preguntar, y en una de esas podía descubrir algo que me hiciera recordar.

-- Aún no nos dices cómo recuperaste la memoria –- insistió Shampoo.

-- A eso voy –- respondió Mousse –- Salí del hospital once meses después de ingresar, ya con la movilidad de mi cuerpo recuperada, recordando algo más de artes marciales, y haciendo ya algunas cosas con la técnica del Arma Oculta, la cual iba recordando y practicando cada día. Recorrí algunas escuelas de artes marciales, pero en ninguna sabían decirme qué estilo practicaba, ni conocían la técnica del Arma Oculta, hasta que de una escuela me mandaron a un Templo Shaolín, que quedaba en las montañas. Me dijeron ahí podía encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas, y tal vez recuperar mi pasado perdido.

-- ¿Estuviste en un Templo Shaolín? –- preguntaron Soun y Genma impresionados, ya que era mundialmente famosa la habilidad de los monjes Shaolín en el dominio de las artes marciales.

-- Si, y no fue nada fácil entrar. Solo llegar ahí fue toda una aventura, y después estuve toda una semana parado ante la puerta del templo antes de que me dejaran entrar. Creo que lo que los convenció de dejarme pasar fue que ese día se largo a llover y saqué una sombrilla de una de las mangas de mi camisa para cubrirme del agua. Parece que uno de los monjes vio eso, se corrió la voz de que yo dominaba el Arma Oculta y me dejaron entrar.

Cologne estalló en carcajadas al escuchar eso, mientras todos la miraban extrañados.

-- ¿Se puede saber de qué se ríe? –- preguntó Mousse, un tanto molesto.

-- Jejeje, ya me parecía extraño que un tonto como tú fuera admitido de buenas a primeras en un Templo Shaolín. De no haberte visto ejecutando la técnica del Arma Oculta jamás te hubieran dejado pasar -– comentó Cologne, con una sonrisa burlesca.

-- Abuela, déjalo terminar –- dijo Shampoo un tanto molesta -– Continúa Mousse.

-- Si, bien... después de entrar al templo, lo primero fue despedirme de mi cabellera. En el hospital me permitieron conservar mi cabello largo, pero en un Templo Shaolín las cosas son distintas, en cosa de nada andaba tan pelón como el resto, luego comencé a llevar el mismo estilo de vida de los demás monjes y a entrenar junto con ellos. El entrenamiento era realmente duro, en varias ocasiones pensé que no podría continuar, pero logré seguir adelante, y eso me ayudó a recuperar la total movilidad de mi cuerpo, fortalecerme y mejorar en el arte. Con el tiempo se me dijo que yo dominaba un antiguo estilo de Kung-Fu, proveniente de la provincia de Quinghai, cerca de la cordillera de Bayankala, y que además dominaba la legendaria técnica del Arma Oculta, que ya se creía extinta. Aún así, y pese a saber todo eso, mi memoria no regresaba.

-- ¿Entonces cómo la recuperaste? –- preguntó Shampoo.

-- Fue un día que andaba fuera del Templo con un grupo de monjes recogiendo leña. A poco andar vimos un pato que estaba herido bajo un árbol. Tenía un ala destrozada, al parecer había recibido un disparo de algún cazador furtivo. Entonces pasó. De pronto me vi a mi mismo cayendo en un estanque, y saliendo convertido en pato, luego vino una palabra a mi mente, un lugar... "Jusenkyo". Luego de eso una sucesión de imágenes y recuerdos llegaron a mi mente. Creí que me estallaría la cabeza, entonces me desmayé. Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, de vuelta en el Templo.

-- Eso debió ser algo muy duro. Recordar tantas cosas de golpe, supone un gran esfuerzo para la mente. No es de extrañar que perdieras la conciencia –- señaló el Dr. Tofú.

-- Si... fue muy difícil. Recuerdo que pasé unos días en cama, con fiebre y fuertes dolores de cabeza, mientras los recuerdos volvían a mi uno tras otro, en un bombardeo constante de imágenes y palabras -– dijo Mousse con la vista perdida, recordando esos difíciles días -- De pronto había recordado mi nombre, quién era, y de donde venía, pero mi cabeza era un caos. Los recuerdos llegaban a mi mente como fragmentos al azar, sin un orden definido. Había veces que no lograba comprender del todo lo que recordaba. Pasé cerca de un mes tratando de ordenar mis ideas, y digerir lo que estaba recordando, tratando de ordenar en mi mente lo que había sido mi vida.

-- ¿Si ya habías recordado quién eras, entonces por qué no regresaste a Jozetsuko, o Japón con Shampoo? -– preguntó Nabiki, interviniendo por primera vez.

-- Casi dos meses después de comenzar a recobrar la memoria decidí dejar el Templo. Fue una decisión muy difícil, no en vano llevaba un año en ese lugar, y me gustaba la vida que llevaba, al punto que ya me daba lo mismo el saber o no sobre mi pasado. Era feliz en ese lugar, pero... ciertos recuerdos me hicieron dejar ese lugar. Había algo que debía saber, algo importante.

Mousse guardó silencio un momento, perdido en ese recuerdo, hasta que continuó con su relato.

-- Al dejar el Templo fui donde el médico que me estaba tratando por mi amnesia. Aun faltaban muchos pasajes de mi pasado que desconocía, pero seguían volviendo a mi mente, eso sí, ya no con la frecuencia y cantidad de los primeros días. El médico dijo que no debía forzar mi mente, que debía dejar que los recuerdos llegaran por si solos, pero me dijo que podía ir a los lugares que recordaba de mi pasado, y que eso podía ayudarme a recordar más cosas.

-- ¿Si eso es cierto, por que no fuiste a Jozetsuko? Nunca escuché de nadie que te hubiera visto. Todos te creen muerto –- preguntó Cologne con ojos estrechos.

-- Pensaba hacerlo, pero decidí ir a Japón –- señaló Mousse, observando a Shampoo –- Había un recuerdo, uno que me impactó y me dejó muchas preguntas... un recuerdo de mi, sacrificándome por una hermosa mujer, pero no lograba recordar quién era, solo sabía que sentía algo muy profundo por ella.

Shampoo miró con verdadera sorpresa a Mousse por esas palabras. ¿Mousse no la recordaba en ese entonces? ¿Había vuelto a Japón por ella? ¿Entonces por qué nunca lo vio aparecer por el Nekohanten? La mujer hubiera querido hacer esas preguntas pero Mousse continuó con su relato.

-- Lo extraño es que recordaba a Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Ukyou y los demás, sino del todo bien, al menos a algunos de nombre. Mis recuerdos no eran del todo claros, pero había algunas personas como Ranma, que las recordaba muy bien, por eso decidí ir a Japón, reencontrarme con esas personas de mi pasado, que estaban presentes en la mayoría de mis recuerdos y dilucidar la interrogante de quién era esa misteriosa mujer de mis recuerdos, y por qué yo... bien, ya saben.

-- Pero Mousse, si es verdad lo que dices, ¿cómo es que nunca te vimos hasta ahora? –- preguntó Akane.

Mousse miró a Ranma, y este le devolvió la miraba con un leve asentimiento.

-- Fui a Japón, Akane, y estuve en Nerima, pero poco antes de llegar a mi destino me encontré por casualidad con una de las personas que recordaba... me encontré con Ranma.

-- ¿¿RANMA?? –- preguntaron todos con sorpresa.

-- ¿Es eso verdad Ranma? -– preguntó Akane, sorprendida

-- Si, es verdad –- respondió este, un tanto intimidado por la mirada de su esposa.

-- Ranma Saotome, durante todos estos años supiste que Mousse estaba vivo y no fuiste capaz de decir ni media palabra. ¿Acaso no sabes por todo lo que pasó Shampoo? –- regañó Akane, pero al decir esas ultimas palabras se tapó la boca y miró a su amiga, que solo estaba de pie mirando el suelo, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

-- No culpes a Ranma, Akane. Yo le hice prometer que no diría a nadie que me había visto con vida. Ranma es un hombre de honor, y siempre cumple lo que promete, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Por favor no te enojes con él. Si quieres enojarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo.

-- ¿Qué... qué fue lo que pasó? –- preguntó finalmente Shampoo.

-- Bien, Ranma casi muere de la impresión al verme con vida, y tan calvo como bola de billar -– rió Mousse brevemente antes de serenarse al percatarse que nadie le acompañó. Ante esto el aludido logró recuperar la compostura y prosiguió con el relato de su historia.

-- Entramos a una cafetería y le conté todo lo que pasó, y sobre mi amnesia, y él me fue poniendo al tanto sobre todas aquellas cosas que no recordaba. Conversamos por horas, hasta que emprendimos rumbo al Nekohanten. Para ese entonces ya sabía tu nombre... "Shampoo". Aún así no recordaba nada de ti mas que tu cara.

Shampoo miró sorprendida a Mousse, sin saber qué decir. El continuó.

-- Te vimos a lo lejos barriendo la entrada del restaurante. No sé por qué pero me oculté jalando a Ranma conmigo, y te observé desde detrás de un muro, desde la otra esquina... te observé, y en ese momento los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar. Fue como si el verte hubiera sido la llave para liberar esas memorias. Fue todo de golpe, la cabeza me daba vueltas, y apenas podía mantenerme en pie. No sé que hubiera hecho si Ranma no hubiera estado ahí –- finalizó Mousse, señalando a su amigo, que le devolvió una sonrisa.

-- La verdad me sorprendió tu reacción. Temblabas como una hoja y estabas cubierto de sudor –- señaló Ranma, recordando ese momento.

-- Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué no lo llevaste al Nekohanten? -– cuestionó Shampoo, entre sorprendida y algo enfadada al saber lo cerca que había estado Mousse de ella.

-- Mousse me pidió que lo llevara a la posada donde se hospedaba. No quería que lo vieras así, además se veía muy afectado. No podía saber qué pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, pero si pude darme cuenta que el verte fue una impresión muy fuerte para él. En vista de eso, decidí hacer lo que me pedía. Hice parar un taxi, y lo acompañé hasta donde se estaba hospedando.

-- Ranma... ¿no será ese el día que llegaste a casa cerca la 1:00 de la madrugada? -– preguntó Akane.

-- Si, ese fue.

-- Ranma... tuvimos una fuerte discusión esa noche por eso, yo... pensé que andabas en malos pasos, ya que no supiste darme una respuesta por llegar tan tarde –- señaló Akane, un tanto arrepentida.

-- Lamento haberles causado problemas –- señaló Mousse.

-- No te preocupes. En su momento yo también te causé muchos problemas a ti –- dijo Ranma, restándole importancia al asunto, causando que Mousse lo observara con algo de sorpresa. El Ranma que él recordaba nunca hubiera admitido una falta. Se notaba que su amigo había madurado mucho con los años.

-- Comprendo lo de Ranma. Cuando él da su palabra, su honor le demanda cumplir su palabra no importa qué, pero tú... ¿Qué pasó después de eso? ¿Por qué nunca fuiste a verme? ¿No habías ido a Japón para verme? ¿¿Por qué no fuiste a verme si sabías donde encontrarme?? ¿¿POR QUÉ?? –- estalló Shampoo, con ojos húmedos, entre enojada y herida.

-- Las cosas no son...

-- ...tan fáciles. Si, ya lo dijiste, pero eso no responde mi pregunta. ¿Por qué ocultarte todos estos años? ¿Por qué si estuviste ahí, a solo metros de mí? –- dijo Shampoo, ya con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sin saber si eran de enojo o pena.

Akane y Kasumi la tomaron de los brazos y la ayudaron a sentarse tratando de calmarla, mientras Cologne le daba una seria mirada a Mousse, que decía claramente que fuera al punto de una vez, si no quería una golpiza en represalia. Mousse suspiró y continuó.

-- Como dije, no recordaba quién eras hasta ese día. Solo recordaba tu cara, y tu nombre lo supe por Ranma, que además me contó algo sobre nosotros... estaba confundido, y los recuerdos que llegaron a mi mente me confundieron aún más.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –- preguntó Shampoo.

Mousse se dio la vuelta y contemplo el mar unos segundos antes de continuar.

-- Sabía que estuve dispuesto a morir por ti, sabía que eras importante para mí... muy importante, pero todos los recuerdos que llegaron a mi mente eran de maltratos y humillaciones. Todo lo que recordaba eras tú golpeándome, insultándome o tratándome como si fuera basura –- señaló Mousse, volteando para ver fijamente a una sorprendida Shampoo.

-- ¡¡Mousse!! –- dijo Akane, llamando la atención del hombre, para que no siguiera con eso, ya que sabía cuanto daño podían hacerle esas palabras a Shampoo.

-- Está bien Akane... él... tiene razón en todo lo que dice, yo... fui una perra –- señaló Shampoo, con la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento pintado en el rostro.

Shampoo levantó el rostro esperando ver una mirada acusadora por parte de Mousse, pero por el contrario, su rostro presentaba pesar, como si estuviera arrepentido de hacerla recordar esos sucesos, arrepentido de hacerla sentir de esa manera.

-- Creo que fueron cuatro o cinco días los que estuve observándote, luego de eso tomé la decisión de irme. Todos creían que estaba muerto, y decidí que lo mejor para todos era que lo siguieran creyendo.

-- ¿Por qué irte? Tú la amabas Mousse. Te sacrificaste por ella -– preguntó Akane, sentada junto a una acongojada Shampoo.

-- En esos días recordé otra cosa aparte de los maltratos de Shampoo. Recordé que había tomado la decisión de volver a China para rehacer mi vida, y comenzar desde cero... lejos de Shampoo.

La aludida levantó la cabeza sorprendida y muy afectada al escuchar esas palabras.

-- Yo había ido al Dojo Tendo ese sábado por la mañana a despidiéndome de Ranma y Ryoga, que se estaba quedando ahí, cuando llegué, supe lo del nuevo secuestro de Akane. Fui a esa isla y ayude en el rescate de Akane, por la amistad que había entre nosotros, pero luego de eso no pensaba regresar a Japón.

Mousse guardó silencio por unos momentos para luego voltear y continuar observando el mar, momento en que siguió con su relato.

-- La verdad aún hoy no entiendo bien por qué hice lo que hice en esa isla, hay muchas partes de mi pasado que aún no recuerdo. No recuerdo nada de mi niñez, a mis padres, cómo aprendí la técnica del Arma Oculta, incluso no recuerdo casi nada de Jozetsuko, mas que algunos fragmentos sueltos... incluso no recuerdo cómo fue que conocí a Shampoo... hay mucho de mi pasado que aún no puedo recordar, pero lo que si recuerdo, son los maltratos y humillaciones que recibía de Shampoo cada día, y mi decisión de irme y olvidarme de ella.

-- ... Mousse... yo... –- intentó decir Shampoo, pero su voz no quiso salir.

-- En vista de eso, decidí mantener mi decisión inicial –- señaló Mousse volteando para ver a Shampoo -– Decidía irme de Nerima y nunca volver, dejando las cosas tal como estaban. Le hice prometer a Ranma no decirle a nadie que yo estaba vivo, y regresé a China con la idea de volver al Templo Shaolín, y vivir ahí como un monje, por el resto de mi vida.

Hubo un tenso silencio por unos momentos, mientras todos asimilaban lo que habían escuchado y miraban a Shampoo, que se veía muy afectada por las palabras de Mousse.

-- Me asalta una duda –- señaló Nabiki, mirando a Mousse –- Si ibas a regresar a ese templo para ser un Monje Shaolín, ¿Cómo es que terminaste en esta isla tropical?

Mousse dudo un momento antes de contestar, mientras observaba a una afectada Shampoo, pero finalmente decidió contestar y desviar un poco la conversación y darle tiempo a Shampoo a asimilar lo que él había confesado.

-- Bien, hay un dicho occidental muy común que dice: "El hombre propone y Dios dispone" –- dijo finalmente el aludido con una leve sonrisa –- Por un error en el aeropuerto tomé el vuelo equivocado y terminé en Hong-Kong, y sin nada de dinero, así que para hacer algo de efectivo comencé a trabajar en la calle haciendo trucos de magia, valiéndome de la técnica del Arma Oculta. Me fue bastante bien. Estaba en eso, cuando una persona se me acercó y me dijo que tenía mucho talento y me preguntó si me gustaría trabajar en un circo. Pensé que estaba bromeando, pero ese hombre era el director de uno de los circos más populares de China. Luego de unos días ya era parte del espectáculo.

El rostro de Mousse cambió completamente al llegar a esa parte de su relato. Se veía que rememoraba con alegría esa parte de su vida.

-- Estuve tres años en el circo... fueron tres años increíbles. Entrenábamos diariamente, y muy duro para preparar el espectáculo. Aún recuerdo las luces, las exclamaciones de asombro y los aplausos del público. Recorrimos toda China con el espectáculo, hasta que el director consiguió un contrato para una gira alrededor del mundo. Fue como un sueño. Primero visitamos varios paises de Asía y Medio Oriente, luego hicimos una extensa gira donde recorrimos toda Europa y de ahí a Canadá y Estados Unidos. Estuvimos un año en gira hasta que dejé la compañía. Tengo algunas fotografías de ese viaje allá adentro si quieren verlas.

-- ¿Por qué dejar el circo si tanto que gustaba? –- preguntó Nabiki.

-- ¿Recuerdas que tenía un serio problema a la vista?

-- ¿Tenías? ¿No lo tienes aún? –- preguntó la mediana de los Tendo, confundida.

-- No, ya no. ¿No ves que no traigo anteojos? –- respondió Mousse.

-- Pensé que usabas lentes de contacto -– dijo Nabiki, a lo que lo demás también asintieron.

-- Imposible. Mi caso era tan serio que los lentes de contacto no me hubieran servido.

-- ¿Entonces cómo? -– preguntó el Dr. Tofú.

-- Cuando estábamos de gira por Estados Unidos, nos contrataron para realizar una presentación en una Convención de Medicina en Washington, y quedaron tan encantados con el espectáculo, que nos rogaron que fuéramos a participar del cóctel. Ahí conocí a un doctor que se sorprendió por los lentes fondo de botella que usaba, y me dijo que podía hacer los arreglos para que viera a un oftalmólogo amigo suyo, que estaba trabajando con una técnica revolucionaria para corregir defectos de visión y ceguera, y tenía su consulta ahí en Washington. Como podrán imaginar no lo pensé mucho. Dos días después estaba en su consulta.

-- ¿Y cual fue su diagnostico? -– preguntó interesando en Dr. Tofú.

-- Que me quedaría totalmente ciego en no más de dos años.

Hasta Shampoo levantó la cabeza al escuchar esa respuesta, por lo que Mousse continuó el relato.

-- El oftalmólogo dijo que una cirugía láser convencional no me serviría de nada, ya que mi caso era demasiado severo, pero que él había desarrollado un sistema con el que estaba seguro me devolvería como mínimo el 95 por ciento de mi visión. Ese fue el motivo por el que deje el circo. Tenía que estar con reposo luego de la operación y asistir a unos controles para chequear mi mejoría.

-- ¿Entonces te curaste de tu problema a la vista? –- preguntó Nabiki.

-- El resultado roza el 100 por ciento. Valió la pena el esfuerzo, y los problemas para conseguir la visa para poder quedarme a la operación, ya saben que las relaciones de Estados Unidos y China no son precisamente buenas. El oftalmólogo y su amigo médico me ayudaron con eso, luego me hizo un generoso descuento en la operación. Solo tuve que pagar los gastos de hospitalización y los medicamentos, y lo hice con lo que gane trabajando camufladamente de junior administrativo en el centro médico del doctor que conocí en esa convención. Lo camuflado lo digo por el asunto de la visa, ya saben.

-- Vaya... esa si que es una gran historia. En verdad pasaste por muchas cosas estos siete años. ¿Pero como fue que llegaste acá? -– preguntó Nabiki.

-- Cuando fui al último control, y me dieron de alta, mi oftalmólogo me preguntó qué haría. La verdad no lo sabía, y la visa que tenía ya estaba por expirar. Entonces mencionó a un amigo suyo, Henry Croft, que era propietario y director de una Universidad de Medicina en una pequeña isla tropical, y que andaba en busca de un Sensei para formar un Club de Artes Marciales en su Universidad, y como yo le había contado que sabía artes marciales y sobre mi pasado en un Templo Shaolín, pues... de pronto estaba en un avión rumbo a esta isla y luego el puesto era mío. Con el tiempo me fui haciendo conocido y obtuve trabajo de instructor para la Policía, ah, y me hice amigo de Benny. Ya han pasado dos años desde eso. Esa es toda la historia.

-- No mentías cuando dijiste que era una historia larga -– dijo Soun, interviniendo por primera vez.

-- Es verdad, pero fue muy interesante. ¿No has pensado escribir un libro? –- preguntó Genma, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de todos los presentes.

Por los siguientes minutos nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban asimilando lo que habían escuchado, y Shampoo seguía sentada con la cabeza cacha, entre Akane y Kasumi. La mujer parecía estar digiriendo todo lo que había escuchado, hasta que se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Mousse. Su rostro se veía demacrado, como si hubiera sentido el peso de todas las palabras que había escuchado.

-- Dime la verdad –- dijo Shampoo, mirando fijamente a Mousse.

-- ¿A qué te refieres? Acabo de decir todo lo que querías escuchar.

-- No todo... aún no me dices por qué no fuiste a verme esa vez que estuviste en Japón, y no me digas que fue por seguir la decisión que habías tomado antes de lo de esa isla –- insistió Shampoo.

-- Yo... no sé de qué hablas.

-- ¡¡Lo sabes!! Sabes de qué hablo –- insistió la mujer –- Te conozco Mousse... te conozco de toda una vida, y sé que me estás ocultando algo.

Mousse no supo qué decir, estaba sorprendido por esa afirmación de la mujer que estaba frente a él, pero era verdad que había ocultado algo, y algo muy importante.

-- Saber eso no cambiará las cosas... quedó en el pasado. Dejémoslo donde está.

-- No puedo hacerlo... no puedo dejarlo en el pasado, no ahora... no ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar –- dijo la mujer sintiéndose repentinamente emocionada.

-- El saber eso no te hará feliz –- advirtió Mousse.

-- Aún así... necesito saber –- insistió la mujer, observándolo intensamente, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían sin poder evitarlo.

Mousse al observó unos momentos decidiendo si debía decir eso o no, pero finalmente se decidió, y habló.

-- Como ya dije, cuando volví a Japón hace cinco años, no recordaba nada de ti mas que tu rostro. Tu nombre lo supe por Ranma, y los únicos recuerdos que tengo de ti, llegaron a mí esos días en que te observe oculto entre las sombras, y cada uno de los recuerdos que llegaban a mi mente eran de maltratos y humillaciones, que hasta hoy no logro comprender cómo fui capaz de soportar –- dijo Mousse con algo enfado en su voz.

-- Mousse yo... -– dijo Shampoo, pero luego su voz se negó a salir.

-- Te observé, te seguí, fui a lugares en que recordaba que habíamos estado juntos, pero todos los recuerdos que llegaban eran iguales, no había un solo recuerdo lindo contigo, todo lo que recordaba eran maltratos y burlas... y con cada recuerdo volvía a revivir todo el dolor y la humillación que había experimentado en ese pasado que iba regresando a mi. No fue agradable recordar todo eso, y cada día que pasaba, cada recuerdo que llegaba a mi mente me hacia cuestionarme una y otra vez: ¿Fue por esta mujer que estuve dispuesto a dar la vida? ¿Por esta mujer que me trataba como basura?

Shampoo no supo qué responder ante esas preguntas de Mousse, y los demás tampoco sabían que decir.

-- Cuando dejé el Templo Shaolín y fui a Japón en busca de la mujer de mis recuerdos, esa mujer por la que había estado dispuesto a dar la vida, jamás pensé encontrarme con eso. No podía comprender por qué había decidido llegar hasta ese punto por ti, después de recordar toda esa miseria que tuve que soportar de tu parte por tanto tiempo. En todos esos días, y aún hoy, después de todos estos años, no logró saber esa respuesta.

-- ¿Qué... qué es lo que quieres decir? -– preguntó Shampoo, con voz temblorosa.

-- Lo que quiero decir, es que te amé Shampoo. Te amé con locura, con todo mi ser. Mi mente lo sabe, está en mis recuerdos… pero no en mi corazón. Ese es verdadero motivo por el que me fui de Nerima la segunda vez. Recuerdo ese amor que tenía hacia ti... pero ya no lo siento... ya no siento nada por ti. Yo... lo lamento.

Shampoo no sabía qué decir, estaba horrorizada con lo que acabada de escuchar. ¿Acaso podía ser verdad? ¿Mousse ya no sentía nada por ella, aún después de haber estado dispuesto a morir por ella? No sabía qué pensar, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. Esto no podía ser verdad. No podía estar pasando, no ahora que había encontrado a Mousse con vida después de tantos años, no ahora que ella finalmente había aceptado sus sentimientos, porque después de todos estos años, ella... aún lo amaba.

Shampoo retrocedió apenas manteniéndose de pie para dejarse caer donde había estado sentada hace unos momentos entre Akane y Kasumi. Su vista estaba perdida en algún punto indeterminado, mientras su corazón se comprimía y desgarraba por esas duras palabras, a la vez que una solitaria lágrima caía por una de sus mejillas.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas del Autor: **Finalmente terminé este maratónico capitulo. La verdad la idea sobre lo que pasó con Mousse en esos 7 años, estaba muy clara en mi mente, de hecho, hice una lista punto por punto sobre que pasó desde la isla hasta que llegara a Jantique. Solo fueron unas cuantas líneas, pero cuando me tocó escribirlo... ya no fue tan facil.

Nunca imagine que me costaría tanto escribir esto, no porque no supiera que escribir, como dije, ya tenía todo definido, sino porque sin querer me fui a alargando hasta el punto de no saber si terminaría algún día. Solo espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena, y que les guste este capitulo.

Mousse ya dijo su verdad, ahora falta por ver que hará Shampoo al respecto. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Katherine-Sotome-Tendo: **Muchas gracias por tu review, que además fue el primero, y a la vez muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo.

Tal como comentas, Shampoo y Mousse no son una pareja precisamente popular, sobre todo Shampoo que tiene muchos detractores, pero por alguna retorcida razón me pareció que una historia entre estos dos personajes podría resultar. Espero que puedas seguirla en los capitulos que faltas.

Saludos.

**Javier de Jesus Segura Sala...: **Hola amigo, muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios. Acá estamos con el siguiente capitulo, que esperó tanbién sea de tu agrado.

Saludos.


	3. Una Platica Sincera

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

**_Autor: Jiraiya-Sama_**

_**NOTA 1:**__ Los derechos de la serie Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**NOTA 2:**__ Durante el transcurso de esta historia se hace mención a algunos lugares de la serie de TV norteamericana "Going to Extremes", cuyos derechos no me pertenecen._

**Capitulo III: "UNA PLATICA SINCERA"**

-- ¿Entonces estarán bien? -- preguntó Mousse a Ranma.

-- Descuida. Sabíamos que solo hay un avión al día y que deberíamos quedarnos una noche acá. Nabiki se encargó de hacer unas reservaciones. Ya sabes como es ella, es de esas que siempre lo tiene todo planificado. Nos iremos en el vuelo de mañana –- dijo Ranma, despidiéndose de Mousse, en la puerta de su casa.

-- Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana en el aeropuerto. Llegaremos a tiempo, así que no se preocupen -– se despidió Mousse, con una sonrisa.

-- Mousse.

-- Dime Akane -– respondió a la mujer que se había acercado.

-- Sobre Shampoo... entiendo todo lo que dijiste, comprendo tu postura y por qué decidiste hacer creer que seguías muerto, pero... trata de entenderla. Shampoo ha sufrido mucho estos años, y ahora con lo que dijiste...

-- Por eso me oculté todos estos años, y no quería decirle la verdad. No quería lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba, pero... descuida, hablaré con ella –- dijo Mousse, con algo de pesar.

-- Por favor... ella es mi mejor amiga. No me gustaría verla sufrir otra vez -– dijo Akane, con verdadera preocupación por esa antigua rival, que sin querer pasó a ser su mejor amiga.

Mousse asintió y observó como el grupo subía al baqueteado furgón Volkswagen del amigo de Benny, el mismo que había llevado al grupo a la Universidad Croft, y que ahora llevaba al grupo al lugar que había conseguido Nabiki para hospedarse. Una vez los vio alejarse por el camino, entró a la casa y fue por una botella del mejor whisky que tenía, tres vasos y hielo, lo puso todo en una bandeja y fue hasta donde estaba la matriarca de las Amazonas.

La anciana estaba de pie sobre la baranda de la terraza, observando la puesta de sol, o al menos eso le pareció a Mousse en un primer momento. Al observarla más de cerca se percató que la vista de la anciana estaba puesta en su bisnieta, que estaba sentada en la playa rodeando las piernas con los brazos, mientras observaba como el sol comenzaba a esconderse tras el mar.

Mousse no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. No esperaba que sus palabras afectaran tanto a Shampoo, aunque fue ella la que lo incitó a hablar y decir toda la verdad. Se quedó de pie unos momentos hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza y sirvió un par de tragos, le acercó uno a la matriarca Amazona y se paró junto a ella a contemplar el paisaje... y a Shampoo.

-- ¿Cómo sigue? -– pregunto el dueño de casa a la anciana.

-- Tal como la última vez. No se ha movido desde se sentó en ese lugar –- respondió Cologne tomando un trago de whisky, sin apartar la vista de su bisnieta, que estaba sentada mas adelante casi donde rompían las olas.

Mousse se paró junto a la anciana y en un primer momento su vista se posó en Shampoo, pero no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable. Finalmente apartó la vista de la mujer y contempló la puesta de sol. El observar como el sol se iba ocultando lentamente tras el mar, dando una gran variedad de tonalidades en el cielo y reflejándose en el agua, era algo que lo había maravillado desde la primera vez que pudo contemplar ese hermoso espectáculo en esta isla. Desde ese día, Mousse trataba de observar la puesta de sol todas las tardes para extasiarse con ese bellísimo espectáculo, pero en esta ocasión esa visión tenía un sabor muy amargo.

El ex-amazón y la matriarca se quedaron de pie uno junto al otro por largo rato sin decir nada, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente Cologne rompió el largo silencio.

-- Fue algo muy cruel lo que le dijiste a mi bisnieta –- dijo la anciana, en forma acusadora.

-- Lo sé... por eso mi intención era dejar las cosas como estaban. Quería evitarle a Shampoo el pasar por esto –- respondió Mousse con seriedad, sin apartar la vista del sol que se ocultaba tras el mar.

-- ¿Entonces debo creer que todo lo que dijiste es verdad? –- preguntó la anciana, dándole una mirada escrutadora al hombre junto a ella.

-- ¿Qué está insinuando anciana? ¿Que inventé toda esa historia? -– preguntó Mousse, un tanto molesto por la desconfianza de la anciana.

-- Sé que mi bisnieta no fue precisamente buena contigo en el pasado. Esta puede ser una forma de tomar revancha contra ella.

Mousse observó fijamente a la anciana por unos momentos antes de responder.

-- En primer lugar, no tenía como saber que ustedes aparecerían acá en Jantique, y en segundo lugar, si hubiera querido tomar revancha contra Shampoo, pude hacerlo hace cinco años cuando fui a Nerima.

-- Eso es verdad -– dijo la anciana bajando la vista y luego tomando otro trago de Whisky.

Se produjo otro largo silencio entre ambos. Mousse había apoyado los brazos en la baranda de la terraza y observaba absorto el contenido de su vaso, donde los hielos se derretían lentamente en el Whisky. Por su parte Cologne aún tenía la vista en la arena de la playa que estaba un poco más delante perdida en sus pensamientos. Fue en ese momento que Mousse se animó a hacer la pregunta que hace años rondaba por su cabeza y que pese todos sus esfuerzos, aún no podía responder.

-- Anciana... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué soporté por tantos años los maltratos y humillaciones de Shampoo?

Cologne se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, y levantó la vista para observó fijamente al hombre que estaba de pie junto a ella esperando una respuesta. Solo pudo ver sinceridad en sus ojos.

–- Si me estás preguntando eso... entonces significa que en verdad olvidaste todo lo que sentías por ella –- respondió la anciana con cierto pesar, pensando en los sentimientos de su bisnieta.

-- Si... olvidé todo eso... y mucho más –- dijo Mousse, con cierta resignación y pesar en sus palabras, ya que según su médico, lo más probable es que nunca recuperé por completo su memoria.

-- Si gustas... te puedo ayudar a recordar.

Cologne y Mousse se sorprendieron al escuchar esa voz tan cerca de ellos, y con sorpresa vieron que Shampoo estaba de pie a poca distancia de ellos. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en su conversación, y tan perdidos en sus reflexiones que ninguno notó que Shampoo había dejado su posición en la playa y había caminado hasta la terraza de la casa.

-- ¿Te sientes mejor, bisnieta? -– preguntó Cologne luego de salir de su sorpresa, regañándose mentalmente por descuidarse de tal forma.

-- Si bisabuela, ya estoy mejor. Descuida –- respondió la mujer, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la vieja matriarca, para hacerle entender que en verdad se encontraba mejor, y luego observó a Mousse fijamente por unos segundos.

Por su parte Mousse sintió el peso de la mirada de Shampoo, pero lejos de encontrar resentimiento o enojo en su mirada, había tranquilidad. En verdad la mujer se veía muy calmada, quizás, demasiado calmada teniendo en cuenta todo lo que él le había dicho esa tarde.

-- Shampoo, yo... –- intentó decir Mousse, pero la verdad no sabía que decir.

-- Vaya, es una sorpresa verte quedar sin palabras, luego de todo lo que dijiste esta tarde -– dijo Shampoo esbozando una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-- Bueno, yo...

-- Veo que ya se hizo de noche. ¿Qué hora es? –- preguntó Shampoo, cortando a Mousse.

-- Eeehh... son cerca de las 10 de la noche. Acá se oscurece tarde en estas fechas –- respondió Mousse, luego de chequear su reloj de pulsera, agradeciendo mentalmente a la mujer por el cambio de tema.

-- Ya veo... ¿Y los demás?

-- Se retiraron al lugar que Nabiki había reservado para pasarla noche. Nosotras nos quedamos acá. Consideré que era prudente darte algo de tiempo para que pienses y aclares tus ideas con calma -– respondió Cologne.

-- Lamento haber causado tantas molestias –- se excusó la mujer, un tanto apenada.

-- Soy yo el que debería excusarse Shampoo. Debí medir mis palabras. Fui muy cruel. Lo lamento en verdad –- dijo Mousse con arrepentimiento.

-- No hay nada que perdonar. Tú solo respondiste a mis preguntas, además, yo he sido mucho más cruel contigo –- respondió Shampoo con pesar.

-- Shampoo, yo...

-- Está bien. No hay necesidad de decir nada –- respondió la mujer con una triste sonrisa, que se fue diluyendo para dar paso a un incomodo silencio que se asentó en esa terraza durante algunos instantes que llegaron a parecer eternos.

-– Aún no respondes a mi propuesta –- señaló la mujer, reanudando la conversación luego de esos tensos instantes.

-- ¿Tu propuesta? –- preguntó Mousse sin entender de qué estaba hablando.

-- Si. Mi propuesta de ayudarte a recordar.

-- Shampoo -– dijo Cologne, llamando su atención.

-- Esta bien bisabuela. Sé lo que estoy haciendo –- respondió la mujer.

-- Shampoo, no creo que... -– comenzó a decir Mouse sin éxito, ya que fue interrumpido por Shampoo.

-- Yo escuché todo lo que tenías que decir; creo que es justo que ahora tu escuches lo que yo tengo que decir, y, quién sabe, tal vez eso te ayude a recordar algo de ese pasado que desconoces –- dijo Shampoo, cortando a Mousse, y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Mousse miró a la mujer por unos segundos, indeciso de si debía o no aceptar su propuesta. La verdad tenía más razones para rechazarla que para aceptarla. El ya había decidido dejar atrás ese pasado perdido y prefería que se quedara así. Aún así, no podía negar que sentía un gran vacío por esas memorias que nunca habían regresado. La oferta de Shampoo no dejaba de ser tentadora. Ella supuestamente lo conocía desde niño, y sabía todo lo que había pasado durante aquellos años perdidos que se negaban a retornar a su memoria.

Finalmente Mousse decidió arriesgarse y aceptó escuchar lo que la mujer tenía que decir. No tanto por la oferta de conocer algo de su pasado perdido, sino por al actitud de la mujer, que se veía segura de sí misma, pero al ver sus ojos, podía ver la duda, el temor y el dolor que la embargaban.

-- ¿Te parece que caminemos un poco por la playa mientras platicamos? Es muy agradable a estas horas –- dijo Mousse, señalando hacia la playa con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, a lo que Shampoo asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una tímida sonrisa.

* * *

La pareja caminaba lentamente por la playa, disfrutando de la suave brisa marina que refrescaba la calurosa noche de Jantique, con una enorme luna llena que iluminada la noche dándole una sensación mucho más agradable a esa hermosa noche veraniega. Aún así la pareja que caminaba uno al lado del otro no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa por la proximidad del otro.

Mousse iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y Shampoo junto a él con las manos tomadas en la espalda. Ambos iban con la cabeza gacha, como buscando una forma de iniciar una conversación.

-- Es una linda noche –- dijo finalmente Shampoo, sin saber que más decir.

-- Si, las noches aquí son muy agradables para caminar por la playa. La brisa es fresca, y el agua está excelente para nadar a estas horas.

-- En verdad este es un lindo lugar para vivir.

-- Si, es verdad. Cuando venía para acá en el avión hace dos años, no sabía qué esperar al llegar, pero me sorprendí gratamente. El paisaje es hermoso, tiene playas paradisíacas, la gente es amable y cariñosa... todo aquí me gusta, me alegra vivir aquí –- dijo Mousse, con una sonrisa.

-- ¿No extrañas el circo, o ese templo en el que estuviste? –- preguntó la mujer.

-- No puedo negar que extraño el circo. Fueron tres años en que crecí mucho en lo personal. Trabajábamos muy duro, pero valía la pena. El estar en el escenario, sentir el calor de las luces y los aplausos del público era algo increíble, además, ganábamos buen dinero y pudimos conocer gran parte del mundo dando presentaciones. Fueron unos muy buenos años de mi vida –- dijo Mousse con una sonrisa, recordando sus años en el espectáculo.

-- ¿Por qué no volviste después de tu último control con el oftalmólogo?

-- Bien, ese retiro forzado del escenario me dio mucho tiempo para pensar, y la idea de volver al templo Shaolín volvió a tomar fuerza. Por eso no tenía las cosas muy claras cuando mi oftalmólogo me preguntó qué iba a hacer. Entonces cuando me contó sobre este trabajo enseñando artes marciales en una pequeña isla tropical, más que trabajo me sonó a vacaciones pagadas y... bien, aquí estoy.

-- Y por lo que veo no te ha ido mal. Tienes una linda casa, un jeep, y muchos amigos.

-- No voy a decir que me estoy forrando en dinero, de hecho la economía es bastante precaria por acá, pero mal no me va. Además tengo unos buenos ahorros gracias a aquellos años en el circo.

Shampoo guardó silenció otro momento hasta que se animó a formular la pregunta que hacía ya largo rato daba vueltas en su cabeza.

-- ¿Qué hay de tu vida privada? ¿Tu tienes... tienes novia? ¿O esposa? -– preguntó con algo de timidez.

-- No... no hay nadie. Estoy soltero y sin compromisos -– respondió Mousse, con una pequeña sonrisa –- No voy a negar que he tenido algunas aventuras en el pasado, después de todo, ya no soy un monje Shaolín, pero nunca nada serio. Actualmente no tengo a nadie, y estoy bien así por el momento.

Shampoo asintió y guardó silencio por un momento, agradeciendo que Mousse no pareció molestarse por esa pregunta tan personal, pero aún había cosas que quería saber y estaba tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero fue Mousse el que sin querer llevo la conversación al rumbo donde ella quería.

-- Por lo que pude ver, Akane y tú son ahora muy buenas amigas –- comentó Mousse.

-- Así es. Akane es mi mejor amiga –- afirmó Shampoo.

-- ¡Vaya! Realmente me sorprende. Nunca creí que ustedes dos se pudieran llevar bien después de... bueno... perdón. Creo que hablé de más -– se disculpó Mousse, recordando el motivo por qué esas dos se llevaban tan mal hace siete años.

-- Está bien. Tienes razón después de todo. Akane y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. Nunca creí que podría considerarla amiga, y menos mi mejor amiga. Pero ya sin Ranma de por medio, no había razón para seguir siendo enemigas.

-- Entiendo –- dijo Mousse, comprendiendo el razonamiento de Shampoo.

-- Tal parece que recuerdas muy bien esa parte de tu pasado -– comentó la mujer.

-- Si, pero aún hay muchas lagunas en mi mente. Ese tiempo es lo que más recuerdo de mi pasado. Lo demás solo son fragmentos sueltos... de mi infancia no recuerdo nada más que un par de cosas, nada trascendente –- dijo Mousse con algo de pesar.

-- Bien, yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Te conozco desde que tengo memoria y lo sé todo sobre su infancia –- dijo Shampoo observando a Mousse -- ¿Quieres que cuente sobre ello?

Mousse observó a la mujer unos momentos. Se sentía todo tan extraño. Hace solo unas horas le estaba contado la verdad de su vida a esta mujer, lastimándola en el proceso y ahora ella estaba aquí, dispuesta a contarle sobre su pasado perdido. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

-- Shampoo... ¿Por qué tú...?

-- Guarda tus preguntas para después que te cuente la historia de tu vida –- dijo Shampoo, interrumpiendo las interrogantes de Mousse y sentándose en la arena, invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella. Mousse dudó por unos segundos pero finalmente se sentó junto a la mujer, y ella comenzó con el relato.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron conversando, solo sabían que había sido mucho tiempo, en que Shampoo fue relatando a Mousse sobre su infancia, desde que ella lo conocía, hasta que ella emprendió viaje a Japón tras Ranma. Mousse escuchó con atención el relato de la mujer, haciendo preguntas de tanto en tanto, hasta que ella terminó, entonces Mousse guardó silenció por largo rato, hasta que se puso de pie contemplando el mar. Shampoo se puso de pie también y se quedó junto a él, dándole tiempo para que pudiera procesar lo que había escuchado.

-- Nunca creí que mi infancia fuera así... no recuerdo nada de eso –- dijo Mousse luego de un rato -- Durante años he intentado recordar mi pasado, mi infancia, pero nunca llegó ningún recuerdo... gracias, por contarme esto.

-- De nada... me alegra haber hecho algo por ti.

-- ¿Aún después de todo lo que te he dicho?

-- Solo me has dicho tu verdad... me has dicho tus motivos, y no puedo culparte –- dijo Shampoo con tristeza.

Mousse no pudo responder nada ante esas palabras de la mujer. Por su parte, Shampoo guardó silencio por un momento hasta que finalmente junto el valor para hacer la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza.

-- Mousse... ¿En verdad lo olvidaste? ¿En verdad olvidaste lo que sentías por mí? ¿Estás seguro que no puedes recordar nada? ¿Ni una pizca de ese amor que sentías por mí? -– preguntó Shampoo, mirándole a los ojos.

-- Es la verdad Shampoo... no lo recuerdo, ni siento nada de eso... nada. Lo lamento –- respondió Mousse apenas en un susurro.

Shampoo bajó la cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos digiriendo esas duras palabras, hasta que levantó la vista observando a Mousse.

-- Que irónica es la vida... hace siete años que olvidaste ese sentimiento, mientras que yo llevo siete años sintiéndolo en mi corazón.

Mousse quedó congelado al escuchar esas palabras de boca de la mujer, hasta que ella se le acercó tomándole el rostro entre las manos, observando fijamente a sus ojos, buscando algo que sabía no encontraría. Esa certeza la hería profundamente, pero aún así...

Los ojos de Mousse casi se salen de sus orbitas cuando sintió los labios de la mujer presionando contra los suyos. Este acto lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Nunca esperó que ella hiciera algo como esto, por lo que estaba congelado, y no fue capaz de devolver la caricia. Finalmente ella se separó de él, y al verla, para su sorpresa, por las mejillas de Shampoo corrían dos ríos de lágrimas.

-- Shampoo... –- intentó decir Mousse, pero su voz se negó a salir.

-- Hace tantos años que deseaba hacer esto –- dijo Shampoo, acariciando una mejilla de Mousse, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas -– Ese primer y último beso que me diste en esa isla hace ya siete años, es algo que atesoro en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-- Shampoo... por favor, no te hagas esto. Yo... –- intentó decir Mousse, pero la mujer lo cortó a media frase.

-- Durante estos siete años, Akane siempre ha tratado de buscarme un novio. Ranma también la ha ayudado, y entre ambos me han presentado a un montó de candidatos, pero sabes, siempre los rechacé. Nunca les dije el por qué de esos rechazos, si se los hubiera dicho de seguro creerían que estaba loca o que era una ilusa esperando un milagro, pero la razón es que siempre... siempre creí que algún día aparecerías frente a mí diciendo "Shampoo, te amo", y luego correrías a abrazar a un poste de luz, como siempre lo hacías –- dijo la mujer sonriendo ante esa visión, mientras sus lágrimas seguían saliendo sin parar.

Mousse no sabía qué decir, solo pudo quedarse ahí de pie, observando a esa hermosa mujer echando fuera de si aquello que había mantenido guardado dentro de su corazón por tantos años. De pronto Shampoo se arrojó a los brazos de Mousse y se aferró a su pecho mientras que este lo único que pudo hacer fue devolverle el abrazo.

-- Te amo... te amo Mousse –- dijo Shampoo, observándolo a los ojos con emoción –- Ese beso y esa última mirada que me diste ese fatídico día, pudieron quitarme finalmente la venda de los ojos, y descubrir cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti. Sentimientos que no han cambiado pese a haber pasado ya siete largos años... Te amo. Nunca he dejado de amarte... si solo no me hubiera dado cuenta tan tarde.

-- Shampoo, yo...

-- No tienes nada que decir Mousse, ni pedir disculpas. Este es mi castigo por todos esos años en que te hice sufrir –- dijo la mujer, con su rostro anegado en lágrimas, mirándolo a los ojos, sin soltarse de él.

-- No Shampoo, no digas eso. Tú no...

Mousse fue nuevamente acallado, ahora por el dedo índice que Shampoo, que se posó suavemente sobre sus labios para detener sus palabras. Ella lo seguía observando fijamente, sus lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas, pero aún así esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-- Te dije que no tenías que decir nada... pero si quieres hacer algo por mí, entonces... déjame quemar la última carta que me queda –- dijo Shampoo, alejándose un poco de Mousse, para quitarse la blusa que cayó a sus pies, seguida poco después por su sujetador.

-- Shampoo... ¿qué...? ¿Qué estas haciendo? –- dijo Mousse impactado, observando boquiabierto a esa bellísima mujer parada frente a él, desnuda desde la cintura hacia arriba, exhibiendo un hermoso y turgente par de senos, coronados por dos grandes areolas y unos excitantes pezones.

-- Déjame intentarlo... déjame intentar traer tus recuerdos de regreso –- dijo Shampoo acercándose otra vez, para atraparlo en un nuevo abrazo.

-- Shampoo, tú... no sabes lo que haces –- dijo Mousse, intentando separarse de ella.

-- Sé exactamente lo que hago –- dijo la mujer, atrapándole el rostro entre sus manos.

-- No puedo hacer esto. No está bien... no es justo para ti.

-- No te preocupes... quiero hacer esto... porque eres tú.

-- Ya no soy el hombre que conociste –- dijo Mousse, con el dolor de su alma.

-- Lo sigues siendo en el fondo de tu corazón. Puedo sentirlo.

-- Shampoo...

-- Por favor, permíteme... permíteme este capricho... por favor.

Mousse observó fijamente los ojos de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, ojos que estaban anegados en lágrimas y que lo miraban expectantes, pero pudo ver algo más. Pudo ver añoranza, deseo, amor... y miedo... miedo al rechazo.

Mousse nunca supo el por qué. Tal vez la intensidad de esa mirada, la brisa marina, la luz de la luna, los tragos que traía en el cuerpo, o el miedo a tener que decirle que no a esa mirada; solo supo que de pronto se encontró besando a Shampoo con una pasión totalmente desconocida para él, beso que ella respondió con la misma intensidad.

La pareja se separó una vez que se quedaron sin aire, y se observaron a los ojos por unos instantes mientras recuperaban el aliento, momento en que volvieron a fundirse en un nuevo beso, tan intenso como el anterior, mientras caían sobre la arena de esa paradisíaca playa tropical, fundidos en un fuerte abrazo, iluminados por la luz de la luna, y con las olas del mar rompiendo a sus pies.

* * *

El jeep rojo descapotable transitaba rumbo al aeropuerto de Jantique, conducido por Mousse, que iba vestido con otra camisa hawaiana, pero ahora de distinto color, y con sus inseparables gafas para el sol. A su lado Shampoo iba vestida con un vestido blanco de una pieza y un sombrero para protegerse el sol. En el asiento de atrás iba la anciana matriarca de las amazonas, observando a la pareja que estaba ante ella con ojo crítico.

Esos dos habían llegado cerca de las 3:00 de la madrugada de su caminata por la playa. Si bien sabía que ambos tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, cinco horas le parecía un tiempo demasiado excesivo. Como ella no era ninguna tonta, con solo verlos llegar pudo intuir que algo más que una sincera conversación había acontecido en esa caminata. Intentó sacarle los detalles a Shampoo, pero esta se negó a hablar, y estaba segura de que Mousse tampoco le dirán nada aunque lo amenazara de muerte. Un tanto frustrada, la antigua guerrera solo podía intentar suponer lo que había pasado con esos dos la noche anterior.

Finalmente el jeep llegó al rupestre aeropuerto de Jantique, donde Ranma y compañía ya estaban esperando por ellos.

La despedida fue un tanto emotiva, más de lo que Mousse hubiera esperado, y de paso, quedando comprometido a no volver a desaparecer y permanecer en contacto de tanto en tanto. También dejó en pie las primeras conversaciones para un futuro torneo donde se medirían sus discípulos y los de Ramna, torneo que también los incluiría a ellos.

Finalmente, y después de todas las despedidas, llegó el turno de Shampoo. Todos se alejaron un poco para darles algo más de intimidad, pero estaban pendientes de cada movimiento que hacían. Shampoo se acercó a Mousse, y quedó de pie a escasos centímetros de él. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento sin saber qué decir, hasta que Shampoo rompió el silencio.

-- Yo... no tenía muchas ganas de venir a este viaje. Consideraba que no tenía nada que hacer aquí, pero... me alegro de haber venido.

Mousse no supo qué responder. Shampoo sonrió.

-- Está bien. No tienes que decir nada. Sé que esto no fue fácil para ti.

-- Tampoco lo fue para ti.

Ahora fue el turno de Shampoo, para no saber qué responder.

-- Shampoo... sobre lo de anoche... yo... bien...

-- Está bien Mousse. No tienes nada que decir. Lo que pasó anoche... fue mi decisión.

-- Aún así, no fue algo que hayas hecho tú sola... yo...

-- Mousse... ¿lo disfrutaste?

Ante esta intempestiva pregunta, el aludido se puso rojo como una señal de tráfico. "¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa?". Se preguntó para sus adentros.

-- ¿Lo disfrutaste? –- insistió Shampoo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del hombre.

-- Yo... sí... claro que sí, pero...

-- Yo también lo disfruté –- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa –- No pudiste recuperar tu memoria, pero a cambio me diste un hermoso recuerdo para llevar conmigo.

Mousse nuevamente se quedó sin palabras. Solo se quedó de pie, observando a esa hermosa mujer que la noche anterior había sido suya, sintiendo que le había fallado de alguna forma. Fue en ese momento que sintió como la mujer lo estrechaba en un abrazo. Dudó por unos segundos, pero finalmente le devolvió un tímido abrazo.

-- No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estás vivo. Ese solo hecho hace que este viaje haya valido la pena –- dijo la mujer con emoción en su voz.

-- Lamento tanto el que las cosas terminen de esta forma... yo... lo lamento –- respondió Mousse.

-- Esta bien. La vida es equilibrio. La última vez fuiste tú el que se fue, ahora soy yo la que debe marcharse. No hay nada que reclamar, nada que disculpar –- dijo Shampoo, observándolo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-- Quisiera hacer algo por ti, pero... no sé qué.

-- Tonto... tú ya hiciste algo por mí –- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa –- Me quitaste el dolor de creerte muerto por mi culpa, y además... hicimos el amor bajo la luz de la luna. Ese es un recuerdo que atesoraré en mi corazón por el resto de mi vida.

-- Yo... también atesoraré ese recuerdo –- dijo Mousse, observando a la mujer –- No sabría decirte por qué, pero lo de anoche... fue especial... muy especial.

-- Me alegra escuchar eso –- dijo la mujer con emoción, acercándose a Mousse para poder hablarle al oído –- Puede sonar como una locura, pero estuve guardándome por todos estos años para este momento, para darte a ti mi tesoro más preciado, porque eres el único hombre digno de el.

Mousse apartó a Shampoo para observarla directo a los ojos con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. ¿Acaso ella...?

-- Fuiste el primero... mi primer y único hombre. Ese es... mi regalo de despedida –- respondió Shampoo a esa implícita pregunta con las lágrimas corriendo libres por sus mejillas.

Mousse nuevamente estaba petrificado. ¿Ella era virgen? ¿Y le había dado su más preciado tesoro a él, un hombre que prácticamente la había despreciado el mismo día anterior? Mousse no tuvo más tiempo para seguir pensando, ya que repentinamente sintió como sus labios eran atrapados por los labios de la mujer que estaba ante él. Al separarse, observó a la mujer, que le sonreía pese a las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos.

-- Adiós Mousse... adiós –- se despidió Shampoo, dándole una última caricia en la mejilla, para luego encaminarse al baqueteado avión bimotor, ante la sorprendida mirada de sus amigos.

Mousse se quedo de pie nuevamente sin saber qué pensar, hacer o decir, solo salió de ese estado cuando vio al avión avanzando por la pista del aeropuerto, momento en que algo dentro de él lo impulsó a correr por la pista detrás de ese avión, gritando el nombre de esa mujer que tanto daño le había causado en su pasado, esa mujer por la que estuvo dispuesto a morir, esa mujer le había dado su más preciado tesoro, esa mujer que nuevamente estaba saliendo de su vida, para no volver.

En el avión, Shampoo miraba por la ventana sin ver el paisaje, Su mente era un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados. Alegría, frustración, dolor... eran tantas las emociones revueltas que se estaban sucediendo que la verdad no sabía qué sentir en ese momento. Lo único que tenía claro, es que estaba perdiendo a Mousse por segunda vez, y esta vez había sido su decisión. A su lado, Cologne observaba a su bisnieta con ojos estrechos. Si antes intuía que algo había pasado entre esos dos, ahora estaba totalmente segura después de ver ese beso que le dio Shampoo, y eso era lo que tenía realmente preocupada a la anciana, ya que según las leyes de su tribu, eso significaba...

-- Desde hace un rato que pareces querer decir algo, bisabuela -– dijo Shampoo, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-- Bisnieta... ¿Estás conciente de lo que acabas de hacer? -- preguntó la anciana, con seriedad.

-- ¿A qué te refieres bisabuela?

-- Al beso que le diste a Mousse.

-- ¿Qué hay con eso?

-- ¿Y aún lo preguntas? De acuerdo a nuestras leyes, compartir un beso con un hombre, automáticamente te...

-- ¿Compromete con él? –- finalizó Shampoo, mirando a su bisabuela, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos –- Bisabuela, soy una exiliada de la aldea de las Amazonas Chinas, por lo que ya no estoy obligada a seguir sus tradiciones.

-- ¡¡Shampoo!! –- exclamó Cologne sorprendida, ya que pese a estar exiliada, Shampoo siempre había mantenido sus tradiciones.

-- No voy a cometer el mismo error que con Ranma. Deja las cosas como están, bisabuela, solo... deja las cosas como está.

-- Pero...

-- Dijiste que aceptarías mi decisión, sea cual fuera... cumple tu palabra –- demandó Shampoo, observando fijamente a su bisabuela.

-- Cumpliré mi palabra –- dijo Cologne luego de unos segundos, lamentando profundamente que la aldea de las Amazonas hubiera perdido a una gran guerrera como Shampoo, y porque no decirlo, a un gran guerrero como Mousse, pero las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere.

Cologne volvió a mirar a su bisnieta, que volvió a observar por la ventana, pero sabía que ni siquiera estaba pendiente del paisaje. Pudo ver ciertos temblores en ella, por lo que estaba segura de que Shampoo estaba llorando otra vez, pero no hizo ningún comentario y le dio espació para que se pudiera desahogar. Le había dado su palabra, y respetaría su decisión.

Atrás en la isla, parado aun lado de pista de aterrizaje, Mousse observaba como el avión se perdía en la distancia pasando a ser solo un punto en el horizonte. Estuvo ahí hasta que el avión se perdió de su vista, momento en que caminó lentamente de regresó a su jeep.

Aún no comprendía qué lo había impulsado a correr detrás del avión, pero sea lo que fuera, debía ser lo mismo que lo hacía sentía un vacío en el corazón, como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante. En ese momento sintió algo en su mejilla y al pasar su mano la sintió mojada. Se extraño por esto y pasó su mano otra vez, constatando que por sus mejillas corrían dos ríos de lágrimas.

"¿Lágrimas? ¿Estoy llorando?" se preguntó, observando fijamente los dedos de sus manos, con los que había limpiado las lagrimas de sus mejillas, y efectivamente, estaba llorando.

Mousse se quedó por largo rato observando su mano, donde los restos de sus lágrimas se secaban en la piel de sus dedos, sin notar que las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Apuñó su mano y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente. Al abrir sus ojos estos dirigieron una última mirada hacia donde se había perdido el avión, limpió las lágrimas que corrían por su cara, se puso sus gafas de sol y subió a su jeep rojo descapotado.

Finalmente había comprendido porque sentía ese vacío en el corazón. Había perdido algo importante... algo importante relacionado con esa mujer que abandonaba Jantique en ese momento, pero no lo había perdido ahora, sino hace muchos años atrás, y él había decidido dejar las cosas así. Con eso en mente, Mousse echo a andar el motor de su jeep y salió del aeropuerto rumbo a la Universidad... de regreso a su vida.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Notas del Autor:** Acá estoy finalmente con el último capitulo de este fic. Esta ha sido una historia poco común sobre Ranma, ya que es una serie que nos tiene acostumbrado a una locura tras otra, pero acá nos encontramos con algo mucho más serio, y el hecho de transcurrir siete años después de lo que se ve en la serie, con personajes ya mucho más maduros, ayuda mucho en ese aspecto.

La historia en si, pese a estar completa en mi mente, se me complicó mucho al pasarla al PC, sobre todo en la parte donde Mousse cuenta sus pasados siete años en que lo creyeron muerto. La otra parte difícil fue este capitulo, donde Shampoo y Mousse tiene esa "Platica Sincera". No saben todo lo que sufría para poder escribirla, pero la música me ayudó a traer las ideas a mi mente y me sirvió de inspiración.

Para la parte de la plática caminando por la playa, escuché "It must have been love", y para la despedida en el aeropuerto escuché el tema "Listen to you Heart", ambos temas del grupo Roxette.

Y ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Vivian Alejandra: **Me alegra saber que te pareció interesante la historia. Solo espero que te haya gustado el final. Sé que no es el final feliz que se ve en la mayoría de las historias, pero pienso que este final se adecual al tenor de la historia. Saludos y gracias por seguir esta historia.

**Javier de Jesus Segura Sala...: **Wow, un millón de gracias por tu calificación. Eso no me lo esperaba, pero se agradece. Finalmente pasó lo que pendías, Shampoo se jugó su opción e intentó hacer que Mousse se fijara en ella otra vez, pero las cosas no siempre resultan como uno espera. En la vida real no todos los finales son felices, y penso que para esta historia un final feliz no hubiera causado tanto impacto. En mi humilde opinión, creo que está bien así, pero son ustedes los lectores los que al final deciden eso. Gracias por seguir mi historia y gracias por tus comentarios.

**Katherine-Saotome-Tendo: **Ese comentario de que el capitulo 2 fue toda una odisea, pues es bastante acetado. Si fue una odisea leermo, imagina lo que fue para mi escribirlo. Nuncva imaginé que se alargaría tanto, pero creo que era necesario para dejar las cosas claras por parte de Mousse.

Al final Ranma y Akane no tuvieron mucha participación como pedías, pero pienso que para eol contexto de la hitoria hubiera estado de más... sorry.

Sobre Shampoo y Mousse, ambos están muy cambiados, el tiempo y las cosas que les ha tocado vivir los ha hecho madurar y cambiar su forma de ser. Ya no son adolescentes alocados, ahora son adultos y pienso que fue eso lo logró que la historia resultara distinta e interresante. Sobre el final, como ya comenté, en la vida real no todos los finales son felices, y par5a esta historia pienso que este triste final fue el mas ajustado y real, de acuerdo a como se desarrollaba la historia.

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y gracias por el beso.

**Naoko Tendo:** Agradecido por tus comentarios, y contento porque te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora. Espero no haberte desepcionado con este ultimo capitulo y el final no feliz que le di. Espero que me puedas seguir en mis otros proyectos.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido esperando que esta historia haya sido de su agrado.

Nos leemos.


End file.
